Frostbitten: Vignettes
by Arialene
Summary: This is a follow up series of shorts to Frostbitten of varying character points of view as well as events that Jack didn't tell Jamie about. Little fun drabbles, serious looks at during their lives together, and sweet glimpses into the lives of Jack, Elsa and their family. Image credit: Mikireikai (DevArt).
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty all, welcome to the Frostbitten Vignette series. Now, if you haven't already read "Frostbitten," you need to stop now and go read that. Otherwise, everything you read next isn't going to make much sense to you. What follows in however many chapters, until I run out of ideas or until you all get bored with my writing, is what Jack DIDN'T tell Jamie during those cold nights in Jamie's small college town apartment. Have no idea what I'm talking about? Yeah, you need to go read Frostbitten.

Image credit for the cover art goes to Mikireikai at DeviantART (PLEASE go check out her wonderful work).

Rules for the Vignette series. Rules! Yes, I know, I'm funny at times.

1.) Make suggestions! If there was something in Frostbitten that you were like. "Hmm, Aria, I wish you would have touched on that more." TELL ME. Frostbitten is going to end up being close to if not over 50k words, but even then, I skipped over a LOT of potential material. If you want to see me write on something more, let me know! Other character PoVs, also lots of fun to work on. Like, telling parts of the story from Anna's side, or Olaf's.

2.) HOWEVER, Just because you make that suggestion, doesn't mean that I can/will write it. Sometimes it will fit, sometimes it won't, but I will still love to see what ideas you all have. NOW, that doesn't mean to say that I don't have PLENTY of my own. I currently (as of 12/31/13) have about 10 written down in my own notepad, and more still pop into my head.

That's all! Now, if you don't WANT to make suggestions, you certainly aren't obligated, but this vignette series is supposed to be a little more relaxed and a little more open for all of us than Frostbitten's structure that I had in my head. Frostbitten I had the storyline set in my head (and I'm actually right now still finishing it up as I'm getting this little thing going)

Also, I'm likely not going to be updating this series quite as often as I did for Frostbitten. Frostbitten was once a day, sometimes twice a day. Now, I'm going to be trying to get updates out as soon as I can but it might be more like every other day, as I have family coming down to stay with me for a time.

Enjoy!

3Aria


	2. The Snow Queen

Okay, this is the first attempt that I have here for the vignettes. Hans Christian Andersen started publishing his fairy tales around 1835, which included "The Snow Queen." That being said, Henrik, in Frostbitten, was born in 1828 and would have been maybe 8 when he might have received a copy of "Fairy Tales" for his birthday. I decided that I would have a little fun with the little family when they realized that "mama" was featured as one of the fairy tales, kind of.

Henrik came tearing into the room with a large tome wrapped around his arms, causing Jack to turn around and smile at him before bending and scooping him up into his arms. Henrik laughed with delight, holding the book out in front of him and smiling madly up at Jack.

"Papa! It's time for you to read me a story!"

Jack grinned at him, taking the book from his hands and looking at the title. "Fairy Tales?" he said, trying not to grimace at the title. He had a slight affront towards books of this nature, considering he was usually featured in them.

Henrik nodded enthusiastically with his blonde head. "Yes! It was one of my birthday presents."

Jack held his smile, inwardly trying not to groan. "Alright, alright. We can read one tonight. Do you know where mama is?"

Henrik's smile pouted a little. "She's still working."

Jack leaned in and squeezed his son tightly. "I'll make sure she comes and tells you good night. Come on, let's go find a good one to read," Jack said, carrying child and book from the room and headed down the hall to Henrik's bedchamber.

Henrik squirmed from Jack's arms and darted into his room, gathering up a stuffed bear and blanket before climbing onto the overstuffed chair in the corner by the fire and waiting, bouncing on his knees for Jack to join him. Jack chuckled and hurried over to join his son, holding his arms and the book up while Henrik clambered onto his lap and shifted around, grunting once when an errant elbow was shoved into his stomach.

"Sorry papa," came the mumbled apology as the young boy happily settled down for his story.

Jack just smiled; pausing for a moment longer to make sure Henrik was done getting settled before bringing his arms down and opening the book up.

"Okay, let's find a good one."

Henrik nodded. "The good ones are always in the middle," he said, moving his little hands to the middle of the book and carefully opening the pages.

They shifted through a few stories, Henrik dismissing several before they came across one that had Jack stopping, his own eyes widening and a huge grin spreading across his face.

"The Snow Queen."

Henrik's head turned up to look at Jack. "Like mama?"

Jack felt a chuckle raise up in his chest, and then turn into a laugh as he turned the page and looked over the illustrations on the few pages. He couldn't stop laughing, and shifted Henrik aside, his shoulders moving up and down with the hilarity of the situation.

"You better go get your mother," Jack managed to get out, before dissolving completely into laughter as he came across a part in the story where the character had a swarm of snow bees. Jack rolled onto the floor and laughed aloud, the book on the chair, open to the pages showcasing The Snow Queen and her Snow Bees.

Jack was still giggling on the floor when Elsa came back, a confused and worried look on her face and a pouting Henrik at her side. When Jack saw her, standing regally in the doorframe looking down at him, he dissolved into laughter all over again, holding his sides as he gasped for air. Elsa scowled at him.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Henrik came running down here saying you were having some kind of fit."

Jack took a few calming breaths, trying desperately to stop laughing as he pulled himself up off the floor and walked over to her, giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Oh, my dear. Oh Elsa. Oh, this is great, you have to read this book that Henrik got."

Elsa's brow furrowed further. "Book that Henrik got, the fairy tale book?"

Jack nodded, giggling again as he walked back over to the chair and picked up the open book, flipping a few of the pages back to the beginning of the story and handing it to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Why won't you read me a story?" Henrik said, pouting further.

Jack giggled again. "We will, sweet. Just let mama read through this first, okay?"

Henrik crossed his arms and looked up at Elsa who was watching Jack with that same confused expression on her face before she sighed and looked down at the open book with a roll of her eyes. Her brow furrowed further and Jack giggled again, covering his mouth with his hand. Elsa's eyes scanned the pages rapidly and she glanced up at Jack, a confused look on her face.

"Oh keep reading, it gets better," he said, chuckling.

Her eyes darted back down to the book as she turned the pages and continued to scan the pages, her eyes going over the illustrations and she let out little gasps.

"Snow BEES?" she said, looking up at him with a look of incredulity. "That was YOU! Not me."

Jack started laughing again.

Elsa looked back down at the book, still scanning over the story with her mouth open in horror. "This is just… This is terrible," she finally said, turning more of the pages and looking back up at Jack, who had dissolved back into laughter. "This is a terrible story; this Snow Queen is a monster! She kidnaps children, freezes everything, and travels around with a bunch of snow BEES?"

Jack attempted to compose himself, but the look of exasperated horror on his wife's face was just too much to handle. He stepped forward, pulling the book from her hands and closed it before setting it on a nearby table before he led his small family out of the room, trying desperately not to laugh.

"It's really not funny, Jack," Elsa snapped at him.

"What's so funny, papa?" Henrik asked, turning his head up to look at him.

"Nothing," Jack said, biting his lip and squeezing Elsa's shoulder.

"Was that story about mama?"

Jack snorted and tilted his head back towards the ceiling, his lips pinched tightly together. If he didn't stop laughing soon, Elsa would turn him into a walking icicle soon.

"It's some… some very WRONG interpretation of who I am, darling," Elsa replied, in a clipped voice, bending down to Henrik's level. "Come on little love; let me get you to bed. Since it seems your father is having a difficult time composing himself."

'Oh, great,' Jack thought, as Elsa scooped up Henrik and carried him back into his bedchamber. Jack leaned against the doorframe as he heard her reading Henrik's favorite story to him, his own. Jack wasn't sure if it was vain of him or not that he loved hearing Elsa read the Jack Frost story from that story book of hers, but it always brought a smile to his face. Henrik adored it, thinking it was so neat that his father was featured in one of his books.

'Not sure about the one about his mother though,' Jack thought, a wry grin spreading across his features.

He watched minutes later as Elsa backed out of the room, pulling the door closed while wishing their soon a good night and happy dreams. As the door latched closed, he chuckled. She whirled around, her blue eyes daring him to start laughing again before she spun around and started walking away from him.

"Oh come on," he said, hurrying to catch up with her. "You have to admit, that is pretty funny what happened."

"How? How is that funny?" she said, throwing her hands up, a spray of snowflakes falling from them. "That… that MAN made me into a-a MONSTER!"

"First of all, he didn't call her Elsa, the Snow Queen," Jack started, wincing as she turned and glared at him. "What, he didn't."

"I think most people know who "The Snow Queen" is around here."

"Oh come on Elsa, people know you aren't like that."

Elsa turned into their bedchamber and Jack caught the door as she attempted to slam it behind her.

"You just HAD to send out BEES that night when I was pregnant, didn't you?"

"That was funny, and you know it. We both had a good laugh over that."

She threw up her arms in frustration. "Jack! This is just… just…"

"Hilarious?"

She glared at him again.

"Elsa, you need to relax and just enjoy it. First off, you've been immortalized, kind of, for children to enjoy for years to come. You know how Henrik loves the story about me, who knows how many children will come to love the story based on you."

"My story KIDNAPS CHILDREN."

"Well, maybe they will edit that part in the future."

She sighed, bringing her hand up to massage her brow before she chuckled. "I have an army of snow bees."

Jack grinned at her. "I guess they heard you like honey."

She looked up at him through her fingers, and smiled. And they both began to laugh. Fairy Tales indeed.


	3. The Snowball Fight

_So writing this little bit was a little difficult because my cat has figured out how to turn the monitor that I write things on (I have two monitors) so he can sleep on my desk. Anyways! This one was a LOT of fun to write, who wouldn't love to have a snowball fight in July?_

_Also, I've been thinking about doing something kinda crazy and what some opinion's on the matter. I've gotten quite a few requests to do Anna's PoV on several different matters and I'm wondering if I should do a whole separate story with Anna's PoV of Frostbitten. She'd have her own plotline, and there would be some crossover, obviously, from Frostbitten but I'd also be putting in more details from things that Jack didn't cover in his story telling to Jamie. Thoughts?_

_Concept for this little bit is that in Henrik's later years, after his children were older and there were a considerable amount of Frost family members running around with the various snow, frost or ice powers, they would hold a snowball fight after the Jewel Day Ball in the summer. (Elsa and Jack got married around Novemeber-ish, that would put Henrik's birthday in July range) This is set just after the first Jewel Day ball that Jamie gets to attend._

* * *

Arendelle, late July, 2028

Jamie awoke abruptly as a giggling Emma jumped on top of him in bed; he groggily opened his eyes and pushed the bedclothes down to look at her. She grinned at him, fully dressed herself.

"Get up, hurry! We're going to miss the fun!"

He yawned. "We're still considered newlyweds, we're allowed to miss most morning fun. What time is it anyway?"

She rolled her eyes and began pushing him out of bed. "I don't want to miss this, its tradition! And it's so much fun. Come on!"

He sighed and swung his legs out the side, looking back at his new wife and raising a brow at her long sleeved covered arms and jean covered legs.

"What the hell are we doing, building igloos? It's the middle of summer outside. I mean, we're pretty far north, but it still gets warm outside."

Her smile grew wider as she handed a stack of winter clothes at him. He gave her a suspicious look.

"It's a snowball fight."

He stared at her. "A snowball fight. In July. You're kidding me."

She laughed, bouncing on the bed. "No, and it's so much fun. Will you PLEASE get dressed? We have to do it early in the morning before it gets too warm, or all the ice melts too fast."

"ICE?" he said, bending down to look at her through the opening of his shirt as he was pulling it on.

She grinned at him, fiddling with the large sapphire wedding band on her hand. "You'll see."

He groaned. "You know," he said, muffled through the sound of the sweater he was now wresting over his head. "Do you think I'm at a slight disadvantage since I don't have any powers?"

"Well the Frosties can't do much either," she said, referring to the family members who only had Frost powers. "And the Icers, like me, we can't cast anything after the build is complete. It's only the Snows that can make more snowballs once the fight starts. So, we make it fair."

Jamie snorted, pulling on wool socks before working his feet into boots.

"I can't believe I'm getting suited up for a snowball fight in the middle of summer. Against all of your relatives."

"Well, not EVERYONE participates. It's usually around 50 people or so," she said, skipping towards the door. She looked down at her hand, sighing before taking her wedding ring off and setting it on table. "I don't want this to get broken."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I've broken rings before when I've casted ice too much," she explained, a sheepish grin on her face.

Jamie felt his face pale a little bit. "Exactly how big is this snowball fight?"

She grinned, opening her mouth to reply when there was a pounding on their door.

"Come on Emma! Are you two coming or not!" a female voice said.

Emma turned, pulling the door open and grinning at a small group of her cousins.

"Magnus said if Jamie comes, we can do Boys vs Girls," one of them said, a huge smile on her face.

Emma turned and looked at Jamie who gulped and gave a hesitant smile before nodding. The girls in the hall cheered and took off running, shouting at others down the hall. Emma laughed, grabbing Jamie's hand and pulled him out of the room and down the hall to follow behind them.

"Just stay towards the back, you shouldn't get hit too much. Stay towards Marcus, you remember him right? He can throw really well. It's going to be so much fun!" Emma said, hopping on both feet.

"When, exactly, did you guys decide to have a snowball fight?"

"Oh it's been a long tradition," she said, working a pair of gloves from her back pocket and handing them to Jamie. "Henrik's children started it once after the Jewel Day Ball one year, and it's just kept going ever since. We've probably taken it up a few notches since then though. Hey Denise!"

The woman she referred to turned around, a small box in her hands and gave Emma a small smile. She waited for Emma and Jamie to approach and handed Emma a pair of gloves with a set of store bought hand-warmers on top. Emma's brow furrowed and she looked up at Denise.

"What-"

"We have to give out handicaps for the Icers this year, Danny broke the rules last year, remember?"

Emma pursed her lips. "Look, just because one teenage Icer throws Ice Balls doesn't mean that we all do."

"Colby had to get 5 teeth replaced, Emma," Denise said, giving Emma a pointed look.

Emma sighed, taking the gloves and hand warmers. "Fine, but I'm not putting them on until we are done building."

"That's fine," Denise said, looking behind her to see if anyone else is coming. "Just make sure the Icers are wearing them for the fight."

Jamie and Emma moved forward again, Emma stuffing the gloves and hand warmers into her pocket with a murmured curse under her breath. "I should Ice Danny and see how he likes it, the little shit."

Jamie rubbed his hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing. Emma strode ahead of him, pushing the door open to reveal the bright summer day before turning to him.

"Now, let's go have some fun."

She took off at a run, he groaned and sprinted to catch up with her, looking around before he saw the large gathering of people ahead of them in a large flat clearing. There were a lot more than 50 people here, he counted close to the entire family being in attendance. Which was closer to 150, he thought with a growing sense of dread.

They reached the clearing, a few children sprinting past them full speed as they made their way along a well-traveled dirt walkway. Emma gestured towards a group of men standing together when they reached the plateau before she hurried off to join a group of frantically gesturing girls that were holding pieces of paper that were encased in plastic.

"What are they doing, planning for war?" Jamie muttered to himself. He looked around and back down at the path and saw Jack and Elsa walking up, chatting with Anton as the older man carefully navigated the path with a memorized ease. Jamie waved at his old friend, taking a few steps toward them and smiling nervously at Anton.

Elsa looked around, a curious look on her features. "Okay, Anton, you said that there was something fun going on up here, what is it?"

"A snowball fight," Jamie said, looking at Jack.

Jack grinned, looking around at all the winter-clad people around him. "Snowball fight in July, love it."

"I believe, they are attempting Boys versus Girls this year," Anton said, setting his cane in front of him with a smile.

"How are they going to manage a snowball fight in July?" Elsa said, looking at Anton.

Jack jumped up and down on the balls of his feet. "Oh, this is going to be great. They all have powers, right? So they all work together and have an epic fight! Remember our last fight Elsa? Oh you lost so hard!"

Elsa raised a brow, her gaze shifting to her husband and brought her chin up in a regal pose. "Oh no, you are mistaken. I won that fight, quick soundly if I remember."

Jack laughed. "You cheated, Anna hit me with a snowball and that's why you were able to freeze me. Totally counts as a win for me."

Elsa crossed her arms, a determined but an amused look on her face now. "Care for a rematch then, since it seems to be boys versus girls today?"

Jack grinned, looking at Jamie. "Oh, you're on sweetheart."

They both smiled at each other, before Elsa turned and hurried over to the girls, who looked up at the matriarch with shock before they looked over at the group of boys with a new look of determination set on their faces. More girls hurried over to the group as they huddled together in their preparation for whatever was about to happen. The sense of dread that had been building in Jamie's stomach grew.

"Jack, are you sure-"

"Of course, snowball fights are my THING Jamie!" Jack replied, hooking his arm through Jamie's. "They haven't got a CHANCE."

The guys welcomed them into their group with cheers and grins, patting Jack on the back as he was moved towards the center of the group. Jamie noticed that more of the group that had been standing off to the side before had dispersed into the two groups now, leaving only the oldest members of the family still standing on the side.

Magnus bumped Jamie's shoulder. "No worries mate. We have Patrick on our team," Jamie looked around and saw the red-headed man hold a hand up in a wave.

"Patrick?"

Patrick grinned. "My grandparents decided they wanted to move to Ireland in the 1990s," he said, in a heavy Irish accent. "Me mother is verra Irish, but I'm still one of the Frosts though. Love comin' back here."

A few deep laughs went around the circle, Patrick grinning around before he waved a hand and removed a sheet of paper from his jacket.

"Same one from the last three years boys, hasn't failed me yet," he said, a confident grin on his face as he showed the paper.

"Patrick is one of the best Icers the family has," Magnus said to Jamie. "He always builds the best forts."

"Forts?" Jack said. "I thought this was a snowball fight."

Patrick looked at Jack, a huge grin on his face. "Oh, that it is grandpapa. But, it's about survival too. "

Jamie chuckled, watching as the men assigned roles and strategized.

Anton made his way down the center of the field to a small flat stone, handing his cane to one of his children before he began waving his own hands around. Jamie watched as he made himself a chair on the stone before turning around and sitting down in it, pulling a pocket watch out of his jacket and looking around. A few people around him murmured, pointing and making comments, he nodded and a couple of them laughed at his response.

"Everyone!" he said, raising his voice. The noise in the clearing died down, people turned to look at him, smiles and anticipation burning on their faces. Anton looked down at his pocket watch and turned a dial a couple times.

"You have three minutes for your builds beginning, now."

Suddenly, there was a flurry of activity on both teams as they ran around. Patrick was shouting orders to others as piles of snowballs began appearing on the ground by several people's feet. Jamie jumped back, trying to stay out of the way. One man bent down, Patrick's paper in front of him, clapped his hands together and touched the ground. Jamie watched as the blueprint from the paper spread and grew out on the ground in frost. As the pattern passed by them, more men began building the structure they had discussed moments before in ice, huge blocks of ice seemingly coming up out of the ground. Jack laughed, running around with his staff trailing behind him, more mounds of snowballs forming as he did.

"This is awesome!" he said, his eyes watching as their ice fort came to life before them.

Jamie grinned and chanced a look over at the girls. They hadn't built anything. A few of the girls were still running around, making mounds of snowballs but there was no ice structure yet. Jamie frowned. Suddenly, Emma looked up and over at him, giving him a wicked smile with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Jamie swallowed. Nothing good usually came from a look like that. Suddenly, the ground rumbled a little bit. The men around him stopped as well, looking down at the ground in confusion. The girls started laughing.

Suddenly, their ice fort started to climb up out of the ground, Elsa rising up off the ground on top of it. It was massive, with large windows, ramps and platforms for the girls to be able to use and run up onto for the fight. Jamie turned and looked back at their ice fort, feeling that it wasn't so impressive anymore.

"Bloody hell," said Patrick. "What Icer do they have over there?"

"Elsa," Jack said, grumbling a little bit. "Hey! That's totally not fair!" he shouted to her.

"What's that saying? All's fair in love and war?" Elsa shouted back, laughing with all the other girls as they ran up and began taking places in their own fort.

Jack stared for a moment before gripping his staff and turning back towards the slack jawed men still staring at the girl's team. The group of elders that were watching the proceedings all had their hands up over their mouths to keep themselves from laughing aloud.

"Alrighty boys, let's give them our worst," Jack said, flipping his staff around to rest on his shoulder and giving them all a huge grin.

The men turned to look at him, slowly smiling before they hurried back to their positions, their own icy walls growing with the feverish attentions they were giving them. Patrick began shouting out more instructions, pointing at people who ran around to quickly do the task. Jack hurried around, still making more snowballs along with another small group of men whose small mound had grown into a small mountain at this point. Jamie bit his lip, feeling a little helpless. He stepped back and jumped a little, seeing the man who had made the frost blueprint standing beside him.

"No worries," the man said. "I feel the same way after I start everything."

Jamie smiled at him and held out his hand. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name, I'm still learning everyone. Big family."

"Daniel," he said, shaking his hand. "Not Danny. There's two of us. I suppose you get that with a family this large. We should be about to start though."

"30 seconds left," Anton said, almost on queue.

Daniel chuckled, tapping his head. "Internal clock, I swear. Drives my wife nuts."

"So how does this go?" Jamie asked, looking between the two teams, bustling to get snowballs into place now.

"Well, after Anton calls time for the build, he will likely tell the Icers to put on their hand warmers. Last year, Danny," Daniel pointed at a teenage boy working on one of the ice walls. "Was having a bit of a tiff with one of the other boys and threw an ice coated snowball at him. Broke 5 of his teeth out. So, we're taking some better precautions this year."

"Yeah, Emma didn't seem pleased about that."

"Oh that's right, you married Emma. In May, right?"

Jamie nodded.

"Anyways, after that, Anton will start the fight. And it's kinda just a free for all."

"How do you know who wins?"

Daniel chuckled. "Oh, you'll find out."

They stood silent for a few more moments, watching as people ran around with last second preparations.

"Time," called Anton.

Some groans were heard, and the teams moved to assemble in front of the seated man. Jamie smiled, this looked nothing like a royal family right now. Not like it had the night before, with everyone wearing crowns and tiaras, bejeweled pins denoting rank and standing, with everyone wearing expensive silks and satins. Now, they looked like a huge family about to have a snowball fight. In July. He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't seeing it himself.

"Those of you with Ice powers," Anton said, apparently to dignified to call them by their nickname. "Please put on your special gloves."

There was some murmuring and playful shoving in the crowd as the majority of the group pulled on gloves and then the sounds of plastic rustling as the hand-warmers were removed and placed into the gloves.

"These are weird," Jamie heard Patrick say.

"I wonder if we can freeze the warmers," he heard another say.

"Don't you dare try," Magnus answered. "It's your fault we have to wear these in the first place, Danny."

The grumble of agreement went around as the Icers situated themselves and looked back up at Anton, who wore a bemused expression.

"Now then, the time is now 9:30. We have lunch at 11:30," a few groans went around the group. Anton's sharp eyes flashed. "That means, you have an hour and a half to decide the victor. You all should know the rules, but based on last year I shall highlight a few. No ice is allowed. The only powers allowed are snow, and only to make more snowballs for the fight. No intentional shots to the head, we will be watching. Take your places."

The groups turned and scrambled back to their respective forts, Jamie ended up behind a short wall with Magnus. Most of the family could walk on ice with little problem, Jamie hadn't mastered the skill yet. Jamie looked up at the top of the guy's fort to see Jack grinning madly and making little taunting motions over towards the girls side. He glanced over to see Elsa laughing and shaking her head.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he admitted to Magnus.

Magnus scoffed. "It's going to be fun!"

Anton stood, holding his watch in his hands. "On my mark, you may begin. In three, two, one. Mark!"

Jamie took a deep breath, and the fight was on. He shot a look up when Jack yelled and saw all of the snowballs they had made prior to the fight fly up into the air, hover for just a moment, before flying over to the girl's side and finding their targets amongst screams from the girls. Jack laughed, flipping over in the air and pointing at Elsa.

"I said you can't win a snowball fight!" he shouted.

His victory was short-lived, as he was tossed over of the air by a gigantic snowball that was hurled by Elsa. Jack shouted in protest as the huge pile of snow pinned him to the ground for a few moments before he could wiggle himself out.

"We still have over an hour!" Elsa shouted back, the girls lobbing snowballs at the laughing men.

"Oh, it's on!" he shouted, jumping up and trailing his staff behind him again, making more snowballs for his team.

"Make more snowballs, hurry!" shouted some of the men, as they frantically ran around without any ammo.

Jamie laughed, not sure he would ever get the image of Jack being tossed to the ground by a man-sized snowball out of his mind.

After an hour and a half of thrown snowballs, curses, taunts and threats of violence exchanged between the two sides. Men had tried sneaking over to flank the women, carrying small piles of snowballs in their hands, only to be driven back by barrages of snow being pelted at them. Jack threw volley after volley of snowballs towards the girls, laughing gleefully as he did, the girls screaming every time the mass of snowballs came into the fort. Elsa nailed him again with another giant snowball, though he dodged the third one and she'd buried the top part of the fort in snow, the men beneath it laughing as they quickly turned the gifted pile into smaller snowballs for their own use. Magnus, standing beside Jamie had lobbed snowball after snowball towards the girl's fort, using both arms with amazing accuracy. Jamie's cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and his hands felt frozen from all the snow he held. He felt a little disappointed when Anton stood up and calmly called.

"End time."

A few errant snowballs made their way to both sides, causing Anton to raise a brow. Both groups were laughing, pointing at each other and making their way to hug each other. Emma made her way to Jamie, jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him and giving him a big kiss. Several members around them laughed and made comments. Anton cleared his throat. The commotion around them died down as people started to remove gloves and jackets as the July heat started to get to them, regardless of the layers of cold water that had seeped through.

Jack and Elsa stood at the front of the group, grinning at each other but standing a few feet apart, both breathing heavily from the exertion they both put forth during the fight. They both looked at each other, before looking up at Anton.

"So, who won?" Jack asked, still grinning.

Anton smiled, turning to bow towards Elsa. "Victory, goes to the ladies this year."

Elsa jumped up in the air, whooping and cheering with the rest of the women in the group. The men groaned, some laughed and congratulated the women.

"What? How?" Danny asked, the young teenager glaring at some of the women making faces at him.

Anton looked at him with an amused expression, before glancing up at the ice fort the men had made in time to see one of the icy walls fall over, large chunks of icy splintering off. He looked back down at the youth with a smile on his face.

"Better luck next year, young Daniel."

Elsa crossed her arms, looking over at Jack with a look of supreme satisfaction on her face. "So, I think that's a certain victory for me then."

Jack chuckled, looking up at her. "Until next year."

Jamie laughed, turning around with Emma still in his arms. "Until next year, what am I gonna do with this family."

Emma grinned. "You love it, admit it."

"Well, I never said I didn't, now did I?" he said, as the large group worked their way down the path towards the palace. "So, what's for lunch then?"


	4. Meeting the Guardians

_Alrighty, I've had a LOT of requests for this one, so hopefully I don't disappoint. I think that's my biggest concern with opening this up for everyone to make requests on what they want to see me right that I might disappoint with my writing! Tonight, it's Elsa being introduced the other Guardians! Just a reminder, if you get an idea for something you might like to see, feel free to let me know in the comments in in a PM! 3 Aria._

* * *

2 weeks after Jack and Jamie's trip to Arendelle (2 weeks since Elsa has been returned as a spirit)

Elsa sat in her bedchamber, brushing her long blonde hair out while humming a tune. She still wasn't used to the strange lighting that had been installed in the room, or the faucet that sat where the wash basin used to be. But she was adjusting, slowly. She glanced up in the mirror to see Jack pacing the room behind her, a path of frost marking the carpet beneath him.

"You're going to ruin the floor doing that," she commented, setting the brush down and deftly working her hair into a braid.

Jack ignored her, continuing to pace in the room.

"What has you so worried, you said they know that there is a new spirit in the world," she continued, tapping spots in her braid and watching as snowflakes formed where she had touched.

Jack stopped, looking up at her with a guilty look on his face. "Well, yes, they know about you. They just don't know who you are to me," he said.

She raised a brow, picking up her tiara and settling it on her head. She hadn't really been one for headpieces before, but she was created as a spirit with it and began to feel strange if she left it off for too long.

"What do you mean?" she asked, carefully adjusting the piece.

Jack swallowed. "I haven't really told anyone that I'm married," he said. Her hands stopped and she slowly turned around to face him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Well, Sandy knows. Sandy knows a little bit of everything, I think he's psychic or something. But, it-it was just too painful to talk about before," he said, turning away to look at the floor.

She smiled softly at him, standing from her dressing table and coming over to him, taking his hands and waiting for him to look at her.

"Well then," she said. "I suppose this will be quite the surprise."

He laughed, nodding. "Yeah, Bunny will be the one to watch I think."

He told her about all of them, about becoming a guardian, about all of it in the last couple of weeks. He'd told her about so much in the last couple weeks, she was starting to wonder if she needed a vacation just after she'd come back to everything. She squeezed his hands, turning back to her table to finish getting ready. She could just magic herself and be ready in a moment, but she felt so much more put together doing it herself.

"They didn't think it strange or anything that you were going to bring me and introduce me?" she asked, carefully sliding a lip brush coated with color over her lips.

He snorted. "No, apparently it just made logical sense for the Spirit of Winter to bring along The Snow Queen. They were more surprised there wasn't already a Snow Queen actually."

She chuckled, picking up a new brush and sliding it along her eyes now. "Sandy is the one I've met right, that one night in, what was it, 1836?"

"Something like that," Jack replied, picking up his staff and twirling it around as he waited for her to finish getting ready. "He can't talk, he just speaks in images above his head."

"Uh-huh," she replied, holding a tiny brush to her eye now, her mouth open wide as she did so. A few moments later, she leaned back, turning her head a few different directions before smiling. "There, all done with that."

She looked down at herself, at the simple shift dress she had magicked onto herself and made a thinking noise.

"Big dress?" she asked him. "I suppose they are expecting the full picture."

He grinned. "I like the big dress."

She rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "You don't have to wear the big dress."

She waved her hands around her, her magic swirling up around her in flurries and white sparkles. Jack grinned seeing the full skirts of her dress come into place and the sparkling fabric like snow in sunlight fall against her. The bodice came into view, it's well shaped corset hugging her frame with that same snow-like fabric interlaced with ice-boning and sprays of large snowflakes falling across the fabric gracefully. Delicate sleeves ran down her arms, made of a thin, sheer fabric that held the image of snowflakes as she moved against the light.

"No cloak?" Jack asked, leaning to look behind her.

She looked at him with a raised brow, before looking down at the dress. "You don't think this is enough? I also don't want to have it get stepped on," she said, smoothing down the front of her skirt.

Jack smirked. "Don't forget your staff," he remarked, nodding towards her flawless snowflake topped creation leaning against the wall.

"I know, I know," she said, stepping over to pick it up, her skirts swirling around her as she did.

Jack stepped forward towards her, smiling widely down at her as she turned around, holding her delicate staff in her hands.

"You look beautiful," he said, catching her chin in his hand and kissing her.

"You could get dressed too, you know," she said, pulling at the sweatshirt he wore with two fingers. She'd made it clear she didn't quite approve of the garment.

He chuckled. "What, if I did that they might all have strokes. We can't be having that. People don't wear frock coats anymore, love."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't see why not, they are quite fetching."

He continued to smile, pulling a small orb from his pocket. "Nor do they really use 'fetching' to describe things."

She scowled, watching as he shook the orb, murmured 'North Pole,' and tossed it before them. She watched as the large portal formed before them, displaying fractured images of the workroom they would be exiting into. Jack worked beside her, running a quick hand through his hair, straightening his sweatshirt and then twisting his wedding band on his left hand, making sure the blue stones were all facing up. Elsa watched him with amusement.

"Ready," she asked, when he turned to smile at her.

"Of course," he said, offering his arm. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She chuckled, wrapping her arm around his and stepping close before they stepped stepped together through the portal, their staves held in their opposite hands.

After the swirling and spinning of the portal had settled down, they stood together, their arms still linked in the North Pole workshop. Jack looked around and frowned a little, the room was empty.

"I know they said they would be here," he said, still holding tight to her arm and hand. Elsa smiled, stepping with him into the other room, her eyes going wide at all of the yetis and elves hurrying around, making toys, talking and carrying objects. Jack led her further on, nodding to a few of the yetis before he paused before a large open doorframe. Elsa moved her head a little, seeing a huge globe with thousands of tiny pinpricks of light shining all over it standing menacingly in the middle of the room.

"Oh good, there they are," Jack said a moment later, resuming their walk and stepping into the globe room a few moments later. Elsa's eyes worked around the room, taking in everything in moments, trying to not miss a thing.

"Jack! Jack's back!" a female voice said, causing her attention to snap back down to ground level. Elsa looked around to see a woman, encased in feathers flying towards her like a hummingbird.

"Tooth," Jack murmured softly to her, squeezing her hand.

"Oh, so you DID bring her. The Snow Queen, right?" Tooth said, flitting around her quickly.

"Elsa," Jack said.

"Oh that's a pretty name," Tooth said, returning to Elsa's front. Elsa noticed there were several tiny versions of Tooth flying around her.

"Thank you," Elsa said. "I believe you are the Tooth Fairy? Jack has told me a lot about you."

Tooth looked to Jack in surprise. "You have?"

"Jack!" shouted a man in a deep voice with a heavy Russian accent. "Excellent, and you have brought Snow Queen with you."

The tall man with a huge white beard and red shirt walked towards them, a giant rabbit walking beside him.

"Elsa," Elsa said, removing her hand from Jack's to pull her skirts apart in an elegant curtsey before standing back up and replacing her hand on Jack's. Tooth and her small companions sighed. "Such a pretty dress, white as teeth."

North's brows rose. "Elsa, then. Pleased to meet you, and welcome to the family. I hope Jack hasn't given you much trouble," he said, giving Jack a pointed look. Jack smirked.

"No," Elsa replied, looking up at Jack. "Why would he?"

"Why? Why?!" the rabbit asked, hopping forward. "Because he's a menace! A hoon!"

Elsa lifted her left hand, started to say something when Tooth swept forward again. "Oh my gosh, that's such a pretty ring! You are married? Or, were you married?"

"Yes, I-"

Bunny continued. "He's a dill! Plain and simple," he ranted. "Lookit him, grinning like a shot fox."

Jack smirked at Bunny. "Bunny, I had no idea you cared so much."

Tooth had picked up Elsa's hand and was examining it. "This is just gorgeous! Where did he get it?"

"He made it actually," Elsa started.

Tooth gasped. "MADE it? No! Who?"

North stepped forward, setting a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "Enough, Bunny. You will scare our newest member away from here. Jack isn't all that bad, once you get to know him. He's just... mischievous sometimes, that's all."

"I think I can handle him," Elsa said, smiling up at Jack.

"That's the spirit," Tooth said.

"Yeah, you just be careful, Sheila. You let me know if you have any issues with Jack there," Bunny said, looking at her.

"Hey, Bunny?" Jack said, a gleam in his eyes and huge smile on his face.

"What?"

Jack let go of Elsa's hand and held up his own left hand, his own wedding band sparkling in the sunlight coming through the huge window behind them.

"Oh look at that, yours looks like the one Elsa has," Tooth said, smiling at him for a long moment before looking between the two of them, then looking down at their two hands.

The color drained out of Bunny's face, and North stared at Jack.

"Crikey," Bunny said, in a whisper. "There is no way she'd go for you, mate. No bloody way."

Jack scowled at him, while Elsa giggled beside him.

"I'll have you know," Jack started. "That we will have been married for 200 years, in 5 years. So you can suck that, bunnyrabbit."

"200 years?" they all exclaimed at once.

Elsa felt a pull at her skirts and looked down to the small gold form of Sandy stepping away from her, waving at her. She smiled, turning slightly away from the crowd berating a grinning Jack with questions.

"Hello, Sandy," she said. "Do you remember me?"

Sandy nodded, a snowflake and a crown forming above his head as he smiled at her.

She chuckled. "It's good to see you again too."

"SANDY!" North said, pointing towards Sandy, an exclamation point rising above Sandy's head.

"You knew about this? About them?"

Sandy grinned and nodded.

Bunny and North stared at Sandy.

"I think it's sweet!" Tooth said, smiling at them before something caught her attention and she flitted off to a corner and began shouting out cities with strange directions, the little ones that she had with her flying off quickly after she had spoke. One of the small creatures looked at Tooth for a long moment before flying back over towards Jack, smiling at him.

"Baby Tooth!" he said happily.

The small fairy chirped happily at him, flitting forward to nuzzle his cheek before backing up and waving a tiny arm at Elsa. Elsa smiled at Baby Tooth as she chirped away at Elsa as well. After a moment, she cocked her head, waved and flew off quickly. Tooth still stood off to the side, directing the small fairies off to various new places to collect teeth.

"They are always working," Jack said, turning to Elsa. "Teeth are a non-stop business."

Jack looked between North, Bunny and Sandy, two of whom were talking loudly, the third was making multitudes of signs above his head.

"You know, they are really taking this better than I thought they would," he commented.

Elsa looked at him, surprise on her face. "How did you think they would react?"

"Threats of bodily harm are always a possibility with Bunny," he replied, stepping forward and putting a hand on North's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, can we now stop and move past what is old news and acknowledge that my lovely wife is now the spirit of The Snow Queen?"

"Old-OLD NEWS?" North exclaimed. "You told us 5 minute ago!"

"I've been married for almost 200 years, it's not my fault you haven't figured it out. Or why there is a HUGE family in Arendelle and Norway with the last name of Frost?" Jack asked North pointedly.

Bunny stared at him, his jaw falling open.

"Oh bloody hell you didn't."

Jack turned back to Elsa. "How many Great-great-great," Jack waved his hand for emphasis. "Grandchildren do we have at last count?"

Elsa smiled at him. "Well, with the two little ones that were just born last week, I think we are somewhere in the 300s. And that doesn't include the step-children."

Jack turned back to a slack jawed North and Bunny. "Really? Never crossed your mind?"

Jack looked down to Sandy, who was making a series of laughing faces above him. "You've been taking good care of them though, right Sandy?"

Sandy smiled and nodded.

"So," Jack said, clapping his hands together and stepping back to Elsa. "Any cookies around here?"

Tooth rejoined the group, a smile on her face. "So, Jack, if you two are married, you have like a formal title right? Since she was royalty?"

Elsa smiled up at Tooth. "Yes. At formal events, we'd be formally introduced."

Tooth flitted over to her. "Okay, I wanna hear it."

Elsa raised a brow. "I've not introduced myself before, it's not polite."

Tooth waved a hand. "Oh, pish-posh. I just wanna hear it."

Elsa hesitated a long moment before sighing, drawing a deep breathing and stating. "Well, it would go something like, "Presenting her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and her husband, Jack, Prince Consort, Duke of Isatappe.""

Bunny burst out laughing, rolling to the ground and howling with laughter. Elsa blinked and stared at him.

"You are the bloody Duke of ICICLES?"

Jack scowled at him. "SHE gave me the title."

Bunny laughed harder, kicking his legs on the floor. Jack threw a conjured snowball at him.

"Hey!" Bunny said, hopping up. "No snowballs inside!" Another snowball hit him in the face.

Bunny turned to Elsa. "Really? What do you see in this daggin bloke?" Bunny dodged another snowball and took off at a run as Jack began to chase him around the giant globe, pelting snowballs at him along with curses.

"No! No snow around globe!" North stated, attempting to chase after them as well.

Elsa, Tooth and Sandy stepped back and watched the spectacle before them unfold.

"Well," Elsa stated, a smile on her lips. "This is proving to be an interesting day."

Tooth and Sandy nodded along with her, their eyes following the quarreling trio as they circled the globe.


	5. Elsa's Modern Life Part 1

_So, late one evening, I was speaking with a dear friend, fellow author and fun artist Miki-Fubuki ( u/1008561/Miki-Fubuki) and we, from whatever fun and craziness in our minds, came up with the concept for this particular vignette. Needless to say my sides were hurting after we worked through some of the ideas so she has helped me write this one because we had SO much fun going back and forth on the ideas. You'll see what I mean shortly. She is also working on chibi-drawings from today's vignette, she's shown me sketches that have sent me into stitches so I will be letting you all know whenever she has some done. You may find her sketches in her deviantart page (mikireikai(deviantart(com/ )(replace parenthesis with periods)_

_This will be the first part of a mini-series (mini-series Inception? I don't know. I've had too much sugar tonight), called Elsa's Modern World. I'm not sure that all of them will be this humorous, some of them might just be more perplexing than tonight's feature._

* * *

Orlando, Florida, late May, 2023. 3 months after Elsa is brought back as a spirit.

"Jack, why are we down here?" Elsa said, flying along beside him, her beautiful snowflake staff held in her hand. She turned and frowned over at the setting sun. "It's so hot."

"I told you, Jamie just moved down here to start his internship at some big place down here. It starts with a D, I can't remember the name of it."

"Is that the thing with the rat that he showed you?"

Jack nodded, smiling at her. "Mouse. It will be fun," he said. "Then it's off to Australia to start winter down there."

"Bunny will be thrilled."

"Oh, I never can pass up a chance to mess with Bunny."

They sped along, hands held together above the modern landscape and architecture of Florida. Elsa hadn't been out much since she had been brought back, staying mostly in Arendelle or going with Jack as he traveled around to frost, snow and ice the various parts of the world that were still in winter. As May had come around though, those duties had ceased and the short lapse between global winters as the earth's axis rotated allowed Jack time to show her what 150 years of innovation had done.

She'd grasped electric lights and indoor plumbing in their room quickly enough, the idea for indoor lighting and light bulbs had been around when she was Queen, but not the actual product. Jack and Emma had shown her a television set, which had made for quite the memorable evening. She'd destroyed the first alarm clock that they had sitting beside their bed table when it went off one morning, Jack still laughed at that memory.

They neared the new area that Jamie would be staying in, rows and rows apartment homes that all looked identical stretched for blocks, with the cheery sign sitting out front proclaiming the complex to be named "Vista Way."

"How are we going to find Jamie?" Elsa said, looking around. "They all look the same. Why do they do that, build everything to look the same? I don't like it."

Jack sighed, looking up at the stars. Elsa didn't like a lot of things about the modern world it seemed. Lots of things she did like as well, like the little coffee shop in Arendelle, Jack had been surprised that Elsa loved coffee as much as she did. Elsa also loved the little electric teapot they had in their room, after her initial cursing of the item, she found that being able to brew her own cup in a matter of minutes was infinitely better than having to wait for water to boil over a fire or wood burning stove. However, the thing that Elsa probably loved the most so far was Emma's digital camera. Jack didn't think she'd given it back to Emma. Elsa had come running to Jack, holding the camera with a look of amazement on her face. "Jack! Look! INSTANT PAINTINGS!" she had exclaimed, showing him the pictures she had taken, then slowly navigated her way back through the others she had taken.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, looking at him. "Did you hear me?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I gave him one of your snowflake scarves to hang outside."

"You did what?!"

"One of the scarves that you made, so we can tell which room is his," Jack said, moving around a little to try and see the marker.

"Was it the blue one?"

"Elsa, they are all blue."

Elsa made a displeased noise with her mouth and flew ahead of him, releasing his hand and scouting the maze of beige and brown buildings for the scarf marker indicating their location.

After a few minutes of searching, she heard Jack call to her, "Here it is."

She hurried over to him, scowling at the scarf that was hanging from the windowsill, held there by a piece of tape and a paperclip. She snatched it off, carefully removing the tape and tossing the paperclip aside before tying it around her neck.

"Really? The periwinkle blue one?" she said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You have so many scarves, I didn't think you'd miss one for a few days."

Before she could respond, he pushed the window open more and flew inside. She stared at the open window.

"Jack. Jack!"

He poked his head back out.

"What?"

"I can't go in through the window! It's ... improper."

He stared at her. "Elsa, the only people that can see you are myself, and Jamie. Come on"

She stared at him for a moment, her mouth falling open before her grabbed her arm and pulled her up, through the window and landing on top of himself. He braced for shouting, but was surprised to hear her giggling when she stood up. His brows rose as he looked at her.

"I've never done that before," she whispered at him, grinning and smoothing her dress. "Do I look alright?"

He grinned at her, chuckling a bit and stepped forward to kiss her. "Beautiful, as always."

Jamie cleared his throat from behind them.

"Oh, Jamie," Elsa said happily, stepping forward and out of Jack's grasp. "How are you dear?"

Jack gave Jamie a grin over Elsa head.

"I'm fine, great. Excited to get started down here. It's going to be a long summer working at the parks, but then in the fall, getting to work the internship with the writers will be just, amazing."

"Parks?" Elsa asked. "The ones with the rat, right?"

"Mouse," Jack and Jamie replied at the same time.

"Why on earth would you want to go to a mouse theme park?" Elsa asked, looking confused. "We didn't like mice, or rats, or any kind of vermin in my day."

Jamie gave her a wide smile, trying not to laugh.

"It's not really a mouse, Elsa, it's a cartoon. A moving picture, I can show you one if you like," Jamie said, pointing to his computer. "It was started back in the 1950s by a man named Walt Disney with his cartoons. And then it grew into toys, movies and then these theme parks, like you're at now."

Elsa frowned and looked around. "This is a theme park?"

"Well, not this exactly. You have to go a little ways to get to the parks. They have rides, games, shops, just anything you can imagine is there. I have a map I can give you, you two should go tomorrow, so explore Disney World."

"World?" Elsa repeated. "How can it be a whole different world?"

Jamie laughed, picking up his laptop and opening the screen. "I guess you'll just have to go find out. I know they have a bunch of things from Norway over in the Epcot park."

"What is an Epcot?" Elsa asked, taking the map that Jamie then handed her, her brow furrowing.

"It's-it's just what they named one of the parks," Jamie finally said.

"What a strange name."

Jamie smiled and began pulling up old Disney cartoons on his laptop, showing them to a fascinated Elsa and Jack.

"So, this mouse is in the parks?" Elsa asked, after several of the videos.

"Well, kind of. People put on a suit and get dressed up like him so that the little kids that come to the park can take pictures with him. As well as all the other characters from all the other Disney movies."

"There are more characters?" Elsa said, looking up with a smile.

Jamie grinned. "It seems I've opened a can of worms here. I'd love to show you more, but I need to get to bed. I have to go to orientation tomorrow and find out what I'll be working at myself."

Elsa looked at the computer, her smile fading as she tapped the little mouse pad for another cartoon to show on the screen.

Jamie looked up at Jack, giving a little sigh.

"The other person that I'm sharing the apartment with didn't show up today, not sure why but it's just me here. You guys can stay in the other room if you want, but I don't have any extra bedding or anything," Jamie said.

"That's okay!" Elsa said, turning to smile up at him. "I'll just make some."

"Make some," Jamie said, looking at her with a confused expression.

Jack grinned, stepping back as Elsa jumped off the bed, Jamie grabbing his laptop as she tossed it aside. Jamie followed them out of the room, a curious expression on his face.

"It's through here," Jamie said, pointing in the direction of the empty room, watching as Elsa turned and carefully turned up the switch to turn on the light in the room.

The room didn't hold much, an empty bedframe with an uncomfortable looking plastic wrapped mattress and a sturdy looking desk with a chair was all the room had. The closet opposite the window in the room stood empty, one lonely hanger hanging in the middle of the wire rack. Elsa pursed her lips.

"Jack, put that, whatever that blue thing is, into the closet," Elsa said, watching as Jack easily picked up the mattress and shoved it into the closet. She then flicked her wrists around, watching as the bed frame moved on it's own accord to stand flush against the desk, leaving a nice sized space in the room.

"Excellent," she said, smiling. "Now I'll make our bed."

"You mean that literally, don't you," Jamie said.

"Well, how else would I mean it?" she asked, turning to look at him as ice began to take shape on the carpet before them. The large frame bed rose, it's blue ice making Jamie shiver from looking at it. With it's formidable shape standing before them, she moved her arms again, watching as the snow flurries she had used for bedding before covered the bed again in thick, fluffy snowflakes. Jamie watched, impressed as the icy bed came together before his eyes in a matter of minutes.

"Well," he said, when she was finally done. "I suppose you two do travel with a lot of life's little amenities right at hand."

Jack floated over to the bed, dropping down on his stomach onto the thick layer of snow with an approving grunt.

"Good bed Elsa, you always make good beds."

Elsa grinned turning to Jamie.

"Now then, if you will excuse us, we will see you in the morning."

Jamie laughed, turning out of the room. "I'll wake you two before I leave so you can get rid of the ice bed in case my apartment mate shows up tomorrow."

Elsa closed the door behind him, before hurrying over to the bed herself. She laid down on her side, smiling as Jack pulled her back towards him slightly. She sighed, feeling pleased as the cold ice beneath her. It was too hot outside for her liking.

Jamie bustled around in the morning, getting everything ready for his orientation and shoving his notebook and laptop into his backpack. He spied the park map lying on his desk and hurried from his room, having almost forgot about his visitors in his rush to get ready this morning. He hoped they weren't hard to wake in the morning. Opening the door, he turned on the light and stared at the couple in bed, trying not to laugh.

Elsa lay on her side, her knees pulled up slightly towards her chest and her hands tucked under a pile of snow that Jamie assumed she was using for a pillow. She looked like an advertisement for a pillow commercial. Jack, however, was sprawled on his stomach, his limbs taking up all of the available space, with one arm thrown over Elsa's side to keep her close to him. Jamie assumed there was a pile of snow under his head to keep his head aloft, as his other arm was flayed out to the opposite side. Jack's mouth was also wide open, a bit of Elsa's hair tracking his inhalation and exhalation.

Jamie knocked on the door, watching as Jack startled awake, all four limbs moving at once.

"Wh-what? I'm up, what'd I miss?"

Jamie chuckled.

"I need to go soon," Jamie said, leaning against the door. "You guys need to undo all the ice."

"Mmm, yeah, okay," Jack said, laying his head back down and hugging Elsa again.

Jamie chuckled, heading back out towards his room. As soon as he had, Elsa was moving out from under Jack's arm, sitting up and stretching. Jack groaned.

"I thought you were still asleep."

"Well, that's what I wanted him to think. Come on, I want to go see what this mouse park is all about."

Jack groaned again, bringing his arm to cover his face. Elsa stood up, turned and looked down at Jack, still sprawled out in the bed.

"Jack, come on."

Jack only grunted, not moving at all. Elsa frowned, before tapping her foot and snapping her fingers once. All the snow and ice that she had created last night, swirled up above the bed and disappeared back into the air, leaving no trace that it had been there other than the chilly room. Jack moved his arm and gave her a withering look from his position on the floor.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Come on, I want to go," she said, running a hand along her hair, her braid straightening on its own as it did. "Do you think Jamie could get us coffee?"

Jack slowly stood up from the floor, yawning. "I'm sure they have coffee in the parks, where is that map he gave us?"

Elsa bustled out of the room, leaving a barely awake Jack to follow behind. She got the map, smiling at Jamie and turned around quickly, causing Jack to lean back and almost fall over in his half-awake state.

"Here it is!"

Jamie looked between the bright and peppy Elsa and the barely awake Jack and smiled.

"Do you need some coffee Jack?"

Elsa turned around faster than Jamie would have imagined, causing him to step back and stare at her.

"Coffee?" she asked excitedly, leaning in towards Jamie.

"Not sure you need any," he commented, pushing her back a little bit from him.

Thirty minutes later, Elsa bounced excitedly in the backseat of Jamie's car as he pulled through the drive thru of a Starbucks, handing her back the two different cups of coffee that she couldn't decide on. Jack was asleep again, sitting next to her with his head leaned again Jamie's seat. She poked him awake handing him the cup that she had ordered for him. He took it warily, sipping it, wincing and then iced it down himself, frost designs skirting up the edges of the cup. Jamie watched in the rearview mirror, a smile on his lips as he sipped his own cup and began navigating the way to the parks. Elsa alternated sips of coffees, a huge grin on her face as she did so, while Jack slowly came awake beside her.

"What time is it," he finally asked.

"Just before 7 am," Jamie answered.

Jack groaned, turning to look at Elsa. "I hope you enjoy this."

Elsa grinned at him. "Didn't you watch the cartoons? It's going to be so much fun today!"

Jamie smiled at her. "It's not exactly like the cartoons, Elsa, that's just one thing that Disney created."

Elsa shrugged, concentrating on her coffee as the car sped along back towards the parks. Jamie was glad that he had gotten up early so they could run out for coffee. He drove the long winding roads back into the parks, watching as the special Disney buses passed by, ferrying the guests for today's parks from the resorts to the parks.

"The parks have just opened up, so it's a good time to get started," he commented. "My orientation starts in about 20 minutes, so I'll park here soon and point you guys in the right direction."

Elsa picked up the brightly colored map and began looking over it.

"Magic Kingdom. There is a KINGDOM here? With a ruler?"

"Well, there is a castle," Jamie began, turning into a parking lot and finding a spot. "But-"

"We must go there first," Elsa said, turning to Jack and pointing at the map. "Tell us how to get there."

Jamie looked at her for a moment, smiling. "Oh I can't wait to hear how your day goes," he commented softly, opening his door and stepping out, pulling his backpack from the front seat behind him.

Elsa and Jack exited behind him, Elsa quickly working around the car, she had forgone her lovely staff today in favor of Emma's camera around her wrist. Unlike Jack's staff, she was able to choose when to use hers. She looped her arm through Jack's, smiling at him before turning her beaming face at Jamie. Jamie chuckled again and then pointed in the air in the direction that they needed to go.

"It's about a mile that way, you'll see the castle," he said, looking back at the couple.

Jack stood, barefoot in his usual hooded sweatshirt and long pants, and Elsa, in her long blue dress with a digital camera hanging from around her wrist and a park map held tightly in one hand. He almost wished he didn't have orientation today in order to go around with them and see what happened.

"Have fun," he told them, as Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and they lifted off, heading for their day's adventure.

It took several minutes for the flight, Elsa's head working around as she surveyed the area, looking for the castle. Jack almost dropped her when she spied it off in the distance, reaching out and pointing to it.

"There! There it is!" she cried, turning to smile at him.

He wore a bemused look, chuckling a little as they flew towards it. They set down before the castle, Elsa wearing an expression of confusion and wariness.

"That's a rather odd looking castle," she said, turning back to Jack who had stepped away. She looked around for him to see him coming back with another map. She frowned, stepping over to him, wincing as an adult walked through her.

Jack gave her a sorrowful glance. "Yeah, you don't ever really get used to that. This looks like it's a map for the Magic Kingdom," he said, handing her the folded paper.

She took it, looking around and moving to stand closer to a tree, hoping she wouldn't get walked through again. She opened the map, frowning at the amazing amount of things displayed on the map, trying to read it for a few moments before shaking her head.

"We shall just explore things as we find them," she said. "There is just too much on this map. Don't they know how to make proper maps anymore that you can read?"

Jack chuckled. "Let's go get a better look at that castle, no?"

She gave him a skeptical look and nodded, taking his hand as he slipped his other arm around her and they took off above the crowd towards the large castle structure.

"Who would want to open up their kingdom like this?" she wondered, looking around. "I mean, the tourism is obviously a huge part of their economy but security must be a nightmare."

She gasped when they approached. "They have the main entrance open, so just anyone can go in? Are they mad?"

Jack set her down again, and she hurried inside, looking around.

"Welcome to Princess Cinderella's castle," they heard a young woman say, dressed up like a lady in waiting with a little plastic badge pinned to her dress with "Mandy" written in little red letters.

"Cinderella," Elsa said, looking at Jack. "of the kingdom Magic. Who names their country Magic?"

Jack shrugged, looking around at all of the dresses, wands, shoes and other items displayed around them. He tapped Elsa's shoulder and pointed them out.

"It looks like these are all for sale, for like little girls?" he said, pulling the skirt of one of them.

Elsa looked closer, frowning.

"Princess Belle, Princess Ariel, Princess Aurora, just how many Princesses do they have here?"

"Mommy, the Princess ceremony is about to begin!" a little girl said in the shop, jumping up and down in her little pink dress.

"Well, I guess you are about to find out," Jack said, smiling.

Elsa squared her shoulders and followed behind the little girl. "I'll give those girls a piece of my mind, I outrank them you know."

"They can't see you."

"I'll make them see me."

Jack covered his mouth with his hand and followed Elsa outside, watching as she arranged herself amongst all the other small girls with their mothers for the advertised ceremony. After a few minutes of waiting, and Elsa muttering under her breath about propriety and customs and rules, music sounded and an announcer proclaimed that the princesses were about to appear. Jack leaned back on his staff, watching Elsa, wondering if he should take her camera and record her. He had a feeling her reaction was going to be better than the little show that was going to happen.

The princesses began to come out, the announcer saying each name and the prince that came with them. Princess Ariel and Prince Eric, Princess Aurora and Prince Philip.

"They are all MARRIED?!" Elsa exclaimed, turning to look at Jack with an incredulous look on her face. "Why don't they have their own kingdoms if they are all married? They shouldn't all share the same one, that is just a terrible recipe for disaster."

Princess Belle and Prince Adam. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene.

"WHAT IS MY COUSIN DOING HERE? I know she has her own kingdom! Why would she come here?"

Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen. Princess Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"CHARMING? She married a man named Charming. Really? Apparently the woman has no sense at all."

Then, all of the princesses started dancing together. Elsa stared at them, not really knowing what to do next. Jack turned his head up at the sky, rubbing his hands over his cheeks, desperately trying not to laugh out loud.

"They are mad, all of them. Completely mad. How is my cousin even here? Is she a spirit like me? How did that even happen?"

Jack was smiling madly and just shrugged when she briefly turned around to face him before she turned back to the show. More dancing continued, more characters came onto the stage, directing the show that they were putting on. Then, at the end of the show, with all the various props lying on the stage, Elsa looked over to see that the center part of the crowd was parting and a group of pirates was running up towards the stage.

"Jack, Jack! There are pirates! What are pirates doing this far inland? I thought you said there aren't pirates anymore?"

"There... aren't," Jack said, his own brow furrowed.

Elsa watched in horror as the pirates leaped onto the stage, taking the stage props, harassing the princesses and then running off.

"Those are the most USELESS PRINCES EVER. I mean, 4 of them have swords, and they stood there and did NOTHING against PIRATES. How does that Cinder-what's her face allow PIRATES in her kingdom? Oh, just wait until I give her a piece of my mind, she obviously has no idea on how to run a proper kingdom," Elsa said, starting to step towards the stage.

Jack stepped forward and scooped her up, looking straight ahead as Elsa pointed and cursed down at the stage below them.

"Let's, maybe try the next park," he said, biting his lip trying not to laugh as he lifted her away.

Elsa ranted on about everything terribly wrong with the princesses below, ordering Jack to take her back down so she could start to fix things. He ignored her, flying out of the park before he stopped and hovered while she calmed down.

"Where is the next park," he asked, looking at her, still grinning.

She silently held up the map, brooding over the scene she had witnessed.

"Elsa, I can't look at the map, hold my staff and hold you."

She sighed and opened the map, Jack holding back a laugh as a bit of ice covered the part of the map where the Magic Kingdom was. Elsa apparently didn't want to go back there. She turned the map a few times, frowning before pointing at one.

"How about there, Hollywood Studios," she said, holding the map out to Jack.

Jack glanced at it, taking it's position from the iced position that was the Magic Kingdom and turned to head in that direction.

"Well, let's hope this one is more to your liking," he said, smiling at her, his eyes sparkling.

They rushed off in that direction, Elsa picking up her camera this time and snapping a few pictures of the landscape and taking one of Jack as he flew along towards the next park. Her mood at lightened back to her previous excited state as they landed in the next park.

"Well, the Kingdom of Magic will just have to suffer for its terrible leadership," she declared, looking around and frowning. "Is that a giant hat?"

Jack turned and looked ahead at the giant starry pointed hat that sat on the ground ahead of them, grinning.

"Well, I guess someone got a big head," he said, causing her to grin.

She hurried ahead of him, trying to get a better view of it, Jack began to follow when a small stand caught his eye. He grinned, turning to stop at the vendor before hurrying to catch up to her.

"Here," he said, a few minutes later as she was examining the base of the giant hat. "I got you a little treat. Cotton Candy."

"Cotton what?" she said, standing up and looking at him, looking completely confused.

"Cotton Candy," he repeated, pulling off a bit and popping it into his mouth with a big grin. "It's delicious."

"You think everything is delicious," she muttered, stepping towards him and looking at the strange blue and pink swirl that he held on a paper cone.

"Not true," he said, holding up a finger on his other hand around his staff. "Lutefisk is awful."

"You just don't have the right tastebuds for it," she replied, carefully pulling a bit of the candy off. "What, exactly, is this? Cotton that has been candied? How is that good for you?"

Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, they just call it that. It's just candy that looks like cotton."

She looked at the candy, frowning. "This doesn't look like any cotton I've seen."

"Like RAW cotton, Elsa. Just try the candy, you'll like it," he said, pulling another piece of the fluffy candy and eating it.

Elsa hesitantly looked at him before carefully eating the candy, her eyes lighting up as she did so.

"It's good!" she said, looking back at him with bright eyes.

"I told you," Jack said, smirking.

"Hey!" he said, a moment later when Elsa snatched the paper cone from his hand and began pulling chunks of the confection off with a look of glee on her face.

"Go get another one," she said, turning away from him.

Jack laughed, turning to walk back to the vendor as Elsa picked away at the first one. With the second cone of cotton candy procured, Elsa never did ask him how, they began walking around the park.

They sat through a stunt show, with Elsa clinging to Jack's arm as he explained that they were trained to dodge everything on the stage. She was still jumping up and screaming as a giant boulder was rolling across the stage, burying her head in Jack's arm during a sword fight and holding her breath as the actors swung on ropes.

Next they went back to a section of buildings dedicated to Walt Disney, and all of the animation and cartoons that had been created by the studio. Elsa got excited to see the cartoon's she had seen the night before, dragging Jack along and pointing out all of the different drawings and pictures.

Finally, they made their way to the back of the park for another stunt show they had overheard a group of boys talking about. The stage for this show was much larger and Elsa frowned at all of the cars that were lined up.

"Where are the people for the show?" she asked Jack, looking around. "I only see those car things."

Jack shrugged.

"Maybe they are in the cars."

"Why would they be in the cars?"

The announcer came over the loudspeaker, Elsa's brow furrowing as the cars began to move, making turns and revving their engines. Her eyes widened as the cars began to jump ramps, flames began to shoot out and actors ran out, the staged production beginning. She gasped aloud at one point when two cars jumped beside each other at one point, looking like they were going to collide. At the end of the show, she turned huge eyes towards Jack, a white knuckled grasp on his arm.

"People DRIVE like that?" she said in horror.

"I think it was just a show," Jack said, looking down at his arm.

"Jamie drives like that? Or other people could drive like that? We could have been killed this morning!"

"We can't die, we already did," Jack said, his shoulders shaking a little at his suppressed laughter.

Elsa looked back down at the stage.

"That's so dangerous, and horrible. How dare they drive around like that, like, like bull calves!"

Jack began to giggle. "Elsa, people don't call people that anymore."

"Well what else am I supposed to call them?"

"Idiots, I believe is the word you are looking for?"

"Well, I'm not trying to be rude, Jack."

Jack laughed aloud at this, Elsa turning to scowl at him.

"I think we should move on," Elsa said, pulling out their map again and looking down at it while Jack laughed beside her. His laughter subsided to giggles when she gasped, patting his arm causing him to sit up and look at what had caught her attention.

"Look, look! Blizzard Beach! Doesn't that just sound lovely?"

Jack took the map, looking down at the location while still giggling a little. "Yeah, it does say that, doesn't it. Alright, let's go check it out. It's getting pretty hot here anyways, maybe it's cool over there."

Elsa clapped her hands, gathering her things together and standing up, smiling up at Jack as he stepped close, wrapping his arm around her and they lifted off, heading in the direction of the next park.

"How do you think they have a sustained Blizzard down here?" Elsa asked him. "Have you heard of such a thing?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but I don't get down to this part of Florida very often. I usually leave them alone, too much of the rest of the world to mess with. I mean, there was that one time in 2014 that I went a little overboard with winter, still feel a little bad about that."

"Well, this should be very interesting to see," Elsa said, fumbling with the camera. "Maybe I can learn a few tricks about sustained winter."

Jack snorted. "I'm sure you could teach them a few things more than they can teach you. They likely have machines, and such."

They approached, Elsa clapping her hands with excitement when they saw the snowy expanse ahead of them.

"It looks snowy, though, it doesn't feel any colder, strange," she said, straining her neck to try and get a better look.

Jack frowned. "Are you sure that's snow?"

They both squinted ahead as they neared the new park, Elsa giving a hum of confusion.

"It looks like very strange snow," she said, stepping away from Jack when he set her down to go over and touch it. Her frown deepened when she did.

"It's hard," she said, running a hand over the smooth white surface.

"It's plastic," Jack said. "Fake. I guess they just made it look like it snowed here," he said, looking around.

"It looks like it's a water park, everyone is wearing swim suits," he commented.

Elsa turned back to Jack, looking around as a young woman walked between them wearing a very revealing bikini. Elsa stared at her as she walked by, as did Jack. Elsa's eyes snapped to the grinning Jack as the woman had passed. He looked up at her, the grin fading quickly.

"What?" he said.

"What do you mean what?" she shouted, her arms at her sides. "That woman was walking around in her under garments and you were staring at her!"

Jack grinned again. "No, she was in a swimsuit."

Elsa glared at him.

"I'm serious, see, look there are more," he said, pointing over at the pool area just beyond the "snow" bank that Elsa was examining.

Elsa slowly turned around to look at where he was pointing, her mouth falling open at the state of undress of all of the people in the water. Women wearing the same type of outfit that she'd seen the woman walking by them wearing, and men wearing only shorts, or less than shorts. Elsa slowly turned back around to Jack, and slapped his arm.

"Why did you bring me here!?"

Jack blinked at her, staring.

"What?" he said again.

"You brought me here to stare at all of these girls!"

"You-"

"Hah! Blizzard Beach, well if they want a Blizzard Beach I will give it to them!" she said, spinning back around and moving her arms around before throwing them up in the air. Snow flurries began to fall, swirling around in the air as the air began to cool around them. Jack stared at her, unmoving and unsure of what to do.

"Now, let's go do something about those hussies in the water," she said, picking up her skirts and beginning to head towards the pool.

"No!" Jack said, leaping forward. "No, no, I think you've done enough. I think we should leave."

She struggled against him for a moment while he worked to get an arm around her, finally picking her up over his shoulder and flying quickly from the park while she shouted down at the confused patrons of the park, looking up at the strange and freak snowstorm that had appeared.

Jack turned his head back, wondering if he'd be able to talk her down later tonight to remove the snowstorm or if he would need to come back and try and do it himself. He sighed, starting to chuckle. He hadn't really thought about Elsa's thoughts on modern water clothing, this would make for an interesting story when she wasn't spitting mad.

"I think we should head back," he told her, setting down on top of a strange concrete platform and carefully easing her off his shoulder. "You okay?"

She crossed her arms, nodding up at him before sighing, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Jack, this is just all, all so new to me still."

He smiled, holding her close. "It's okay, honeybee. Have you at least had fun today?" he said, looking up at the sky. "Judging by the sun, it's at least early evening now."

Elsa nodded, and then frowned. "What's that noise?"

Jack looked back down, then behind them. "Oh!" he exclaimed, tightening his grasp on her and jumping them both out of the way just as a train flew past them on the platform, the wind spinning them around and tossing them through the air. Elsa let out a little scream causing Jack to hold onto her a little tighter.

When they had stopped spinning, Jack righted them, loosening his tight grip slightly on Elsa, looking down at her with concern.

"You okay?" he said, looking down at her and looking around for a place to set them down again.

He certainly wasn't going to trust the platform again. Rising up the air he saw the white tops of buildings not far off, just over a lake and sped toward it, still keeping her tight in his arms. He set her down, looking around and was relieved it was empty, no walking through of unbelievers to contend with. He patted her arms, her waist, lifted her head to look at her, all with a look of concern and worry on his face. She smiled at him, putting her hands on his.

"Jack, I'm fine. It just surprised me is all, I think it did you too," she said, squeezing his hands.

He exhaled, kissing her. "Sorry," he said after a few moments, resting his forehead on hers. "Still not fully used to having you back. It's little moments like that that just scare me."

She smiled up at him again. Their quiet moment was broken by two women exiting one of the buildings behind them, chatting happily.

"All set for tomorrow's wedding then!" one of them said.

"Don't you just love this job?" the other said, as they walked towards the ramp leading away. "Planning weddings all the time!"

They smiled and continued talking out of earshot as they walked quickly away.

"Wedding?" Elsa said, turning around and walking towards the buildings.

Jack quickly stepped forward and swept her up in his arms.

"No, no, I think we've done enough to this place for one day, my love. Plus, you've already had a wedding, you don't need another," he said, smiling down at her as they flew up into the air, heading back towards Jamie's place.

"But I love weddings," Elsa protested, looking back down at the pretty white buildings.

"Then, help plan some of the weddings for your grandchildren. Surely we have some that are getting married soon. Or try and hook someone up, you always did love to try and do that after Henrik got old enough."

"That was once, and it was for his own good."

Jack looked down at her with a raised brow.

"Okay twice. Well, three times but they would have gotten together eventually."

Jack laughed as they sped on back towards Jamie's.

After their decently long flight back, they arrived back to an open window and a pacing Jamie. Jack and Elsa looked at each other frowning before Jamie picked up a printed news article and held it before them, a look of anguish on his face.

"What the hell, guys?" he said, pointing to the headline article that read "Strange Freak Blizzard appears at Disney's Blizzard Beach. Park is closed until further notice."

Jack snorted into laughter at the headline, looking over at Elsa who was staring at the paper.

Jamie stared at them, apparently waiting for an answer. "You guys were supposed to go have fun, not literally turn Blizzard Beach into a blizzard."

Jack grinned up at him, still chuckling. "Kiddo, let me tell you about the day we have had," he said, watching as Elsa cautiously took the news article from Jamie's hands.

"I may have gone a little overboard on some things," Elsa said, giving Jamie a sheepish smile.


	6. Elsa's Modern Life Part 2

**_Still having lots of fun with these, though I'm working on some sadder ones (More hurt/comfort, not full on angst) that delve into Elsa dealing with the realization that with coming back so far into the future, her son and sister are long dead. I'm not avoiding doing them, I just want to make sure I do them right. So you'll be seeing them soon, that I can assure you._**

**_Just some drabbles tonight, more of Elsa's Modern Life but just some non-connecting ones that have been floating around in my head. Hope you enjoy! Love! Aria_**

**_Also, if anyone is interested, to my utter amazement throughout all of this, tonight Frostbitten as hit 75k views, with over 500 reviews and 533 Favorites. I'm shocked, humbled, and so thankful for all of you that just love my little story as much as you do! Thank you, so very much._**

* * *

_These are all set within the first couple weeks of her re-emergence as a spirit, while she's being introduced to the modern world in Arendelle._

**Elsa and the Alarm clock**

Elsa lay curled on her side, her hands tucked under the fluffy pillow her head lie on. Butter soft blue sheets covered her waist and a white duvet lie half kicked off the bed towards the foot, it's own fluffed mass partially pooled on the floor. Jack lay beside her on his stomach, shirtless, with one arm tucked tightly around her waist, like he was afraid she might slip away in the night. His other arm was tucked under the mound of pillows under his head, his mouth wide open as he breathed heavily into them. His legs were splayed out under the sheet, one foot on top of the sheet at the edge of the bed.

Beside them, the small digital clock displayed the time as "7:59," Emma had done her best to explain the device to Elsa the day before, showing how a music device could be inserted on a strange looking stick on the top, and explaining what buttons would do what on the device. Elsa had looked on, nodding but not really comprehending anything Emma was saying. She was thrilled that after pressing several of the buttons later that evening she had gotten some of the music to play, Emma had loaded the little device with 19th century classical music, several of which Elsa had danced to before. Jack and Elsa had, while laughing, turned around their bedchamber to the old dance steps.

The time clicked to "8:00." The alarm started to go off, the blaring beeping noise dreaded by so many morning workers throughout the world chirping itself friendly wake up greeting.

Elsa jumped in bed, her eyes opening quickly and staring at the device, at it's bright red lights displaying the time. Her hand shot out from under the pillow, sending a stream of ice with it. The alarm clock flew off the small side table, it's plug coming out of the wall with a loud "pop," startling Jack awake. Elsa sat up in bed, clutching the sheet up to her chest, hiding the tight fit of her night dress while staring down at the floor. Jack had pushed himself up onto his knees and was leaning over her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he began to chuckle, looking down at the frozen alarm clock, which now lay in multiple pieces on the ground.

"Elsa 1, Alarm Clock 0," he said, pulling her back down onto the bed. "More sleep, it's too early."

"It said it was eight in the morning," Elsa said, turning on her side to nuzzle into his neck.

"Mmm," Jack murmured. "Too early, more sleep."

Elsa chuckled as Jack pulled her closer, kissing her before they both dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**Elsa's Quest for Tea**

Elsa fidgeted with her hands in their room, biting her lip as she considered her options. Jack had showed her how to work the knobs for the strange new wash basin in the room, the one that would fill itself with water. She thought that was a marvelous idea, though she had heard rumors about it prior to her death. She didn't want water though, she wanted tea.

She sighed, walking towards the corner of the room again before groaning when the lack of heavy rope wasn't there for her to pull on. She didn't think she had taken her staff for granted before now, she'd made sure they had good wages and that everyone in their families was well cared for. She'd even hired a physician for the town after the first cholera outbreak had happened in Europe, and told the man not to charge them, that any expenses she would see to.

But, for the essentials for her morning routine, like tea, they had always known that she needed her large cup with 2 sugars. Elsa felt like screaming now.

Jack chuckled from the bed behind her, watching her pace the floor in her nightgown, bare chested with his hair tousled from sleep. She turned, glaring at him.

"This isn't funny, I need my tea," she said, huffing. "How do I get tea now? I can't just call down to the kitchens, they don't know I'm here."

Jack grinned, stretching his arms up. "You know most people drink coffee now."

Elsa gave him a look of disgust. "That horribly bitter drink? Why would they ever do that?" **(a/n This is before Elsa has been introduced to modern coffee)**

"I think they sweeten it up, add things to it."

"No, I just want tea, Jack. Help me get some tea."

"You know you don't need anything to survive now," he said, leaning back against the pillows, grinning at her.

"You aren't helping," she said, glaring at him.

He sighed, bending over the side of the bed and scooping up his sweatshirt and pulling it over his head, running his hands over his hair before floating off the bed, smiling at her.

"Alright, let's go find Caroline. I'm sure she's awake and knows how to get you some tea."

Elsa was at the door before Jack had finished his sentence; Jack chuckled, hurrying to keep up with her as they made their way over to the new residences that housed the rest of the royal family.

They found Caroline in the family dining room with a plate of eggs and sausage in front of her, a dainty teacup off to the side.

"Tea," Elsa breathed, causing Caroline to look up.

"Oh, good morning," Caroline said with a smile.

Jack grinned. "Elsa needs tea."

Caroline blinked, looking over at Elsa who was staring down at her teacup and smiled at the matriarch.

"I suppose I got that from you, I can't start my morning without a good cup of tea."

Elsa nodded, swallowing. "Is there more?"

Caroline laughed softly, turning and sliding from her chair, motioning to the sideboard which held platters of food. Caroline led her to the end, where there was a small wooden cupboard with small drawers.

"What kind of tea do you like?" Caroline asked, pulling a fresh teacup down.

"Kind?" Elsa asked, her brow furrowing. "Just, plain tea."

Caroline smiled, opening one of the drawers and pulling a small bag out, setting it in the cup before placing the cup under a large, bright metal brewer and pulled the lever. Hot water flowed from the brewer into the teacup, steam rising daintily from the surface. Elsa sighed as the scent of tea wafted to her senses. She watched as Caroline placed a small spoon on a saucer before carefully setting the cup on the saucer as well.

"I'd let it sit for another minute or two before you add in whatever you do. Papa takes his tea black, I don't know how though."

Elsa smiled at Caroline. "Thank you," she said, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder before turning to carefully pick up her cup and move to sit at the table.

"Yes," Jack said, his mouth full with a piece of toast as he piled a plate with food. "Thanks."

Caroline and Elsa laughed softly over their cups of tea, both of them understanding it's mutual necessity in the morning.

* * *

**Elsa's Introduction to Jeans**

Elsa sat at her dressing table, carefully reading through one of the letters that had been left in the box. She'd chosen one at random, hoping that it would be a happy one and was glad that she hadn't been disappointed. This particular one was written by King Alexander in 1926, shortly after the birth of his daughter, Cathrine, who was Anton's mother. The King was describing his first born, and how proud he was, but also mentioning some of his concerns about the economic conditions of Europe at the time. Elsa had frowned at this, making a mental note to ask Anton when she saw him next. Jack wasn't the greatest with history.

Elsa looked up at a knock on the door and smiled at Emma standing the doorway.

"Hi," Emma said, lifting a hand to wave from the small stack of clothing that she carried.

Elsa smiled, setting the letter aside and standing to greet her many times great granddaughter. It still felt very strange to be calling Emma that.

"So, I noticed that you can change your clothes, you don't just wear the same thing all the time like Jack does," Emma said, setting the stack of clothes down on the bed.

Elsa chuckled. "He did that back then, I hardly think he'll start changing his habits now."

Emma smiled. "Oh, if he did though," she gave a little grin before shaking her head. "I shouldn't be thinking like that."

Elsa blinked. "Like what?"

Emma blushed a little. "Nevermind. I brought you some of my things that I think would look amazing on you. I think this color of blue, like the dress you were wearing yesterday?"

Elsa looked down at the blue and green dress she wore today that had once been Anna, she had found it a few days prior when she had painstakingly gone through the trunks that Henrik had packed after Anna's death. Elsa smiled up at Emma, banishing the tears that threatened to come. She was still coping with those feelings, those realities. Jack had gone to see about going to get more flowers to take down to their graves, the few that they had taken yesterday just didn't seem like enough.

"Uh, yes, the ice dress as Jack likes to call it," Elsa supplied.

Emma grinned, moving through the stack of clothing and removing a few different articles and setting them aside.

"Well, I saw this sweater online, and just KNEW it was for you. It's the same color as your dress! We can call this your updated ice dress," Emma said, picking up the stack and walking over to Elsa. "Come on, let's get you changed."

Elsa calmly walked over to Emma and turned her back, pulling her braid forward and clear of the row of buttons running down the spine of her back. Emma blinked for a moment, looking at the buttons.

"Um," Emma said.

"The buttons," Elsa said, looking over her shoulder. "You have to undo the buttons."

"Oh, right," Emma said, stepping forward and beginning to work at the row of buttons. "These are rather hard."

"It's just an old style," Elsa said, smiling softly. "It's an old dress."

Emma worked in silence, muttering under her breath and cursing a few times before she got to the last one.

"There!" she declared triumphantly.

Elsa chuckled, carefully pulling on the sleeves of the gown and stepping out of it, laying it carefully on the bed. She turned to Emma, looking at the clothes.

"What is that?" Emma said, gesturing to Elsa.

Elsa looked down. "The chemise?"

"Off with it," Emma said, moving a finger.

Elsa blinked at her for a moment before sighing and pulling the silken underdress off as well, laying it next to the dress.

"Now what are you wearing?"

"This is just a corset," Elsa said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Emma said, riffling through her pile of clothing and holding up a modern bra and a pair of panties. "This is modern underwear, not that. I'm sure it's a heck of a lot more comfortable as well."

Elsa looked down at herself, at the corset covering herself from over her bust down to her hips, then the small skirt that she wore with it that covered her down to mid-thigh, then looked at the small pieces that Emma held and raised a brow.

"No," she said, crossing her arms.

Emma sighed, tossing them aside. "Fine, I'll try again later," she said, picking up the top item and holding it up for Elsa.

It was an aqua blue sweater, close to the same color as her favored dress, with long sleeves and a silver belt hanging open at the center. Thinly knitted cables ran the length of the first part of the sweater, where the belt was, and the collar turned down before crossing and forming a "V" on the neckline.

Emma didn't give Elsa a moment to protest, quickly stepping behind her and slipping her arms into the cashmere fabric, the buttery fabric whispering over her skin. Emma stepped around to her front again, adjusting the long fabric of the collar and fastening the belt, forming Elsa's lovely shaped waist.

"You don't need that corset," Emma said, looking down at Elsa's waist.

"No," Elsa said, looking down at herself. "It's not tight."

"Then why wear it?"

"Because that's what I'm supposed to wear," Elsa replied simply, tugging at the bottom of the sweater a little. "Do you have a skirt for me?"

Emma grinned at her, turning around and picking up a folded dark denim bundle and held it up for Elsa. Elsa frowned, her mouth falling open as Emma let the jeans fall open before her.

"No, absolutely not, I cannot wear trousers!" Elsa protested, her mouth aghast at the scandal at the thought of wearing them.

Emma's arms fell and she groaned a little bit.

"Come on Elsa, it's the 21st century, not the 19th. EVERYONE wears jeans now, even Grandfather when he's not being all King business."

"I will not wear them."

"Please, just try them on? I want to see what they look like on you. You have amazing legs, I imagine they will look just, awesome," Emma pleading, holding up the jeans again and giving Elsa a doe-eyed look.

Elsa stared at her, looking down at the offending garment and swallowing. She'd never worn trousers, never. It simply wasn't done. She'd worn pantaloons before, under a dress but that was different. Much different. Emma bounced up and down ahead of her, she obviously had a whole outfit planned. She sighed, Emma wasn't going to give this up.

"I'm not leaving this room with those on," Elsa finally said.

Emma made a little squeal of happiness and gave Elsa the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"Yay, okay, so take the skirt off," Emma said, stepping forward and pulling on it.

"What? My stays? No!"

"Why? You can't wear it with these, they are too tight."

"I don't have anything on underneath it, that's why."

"Oh," Emma said, pausing. She stepped back over to the bed and grabbing the undergarments again, helping Elsa step into the pair of panties before Elsa would remove the small skirt.

"This feels so wrong," Elsa said, as Emma bent down guiding her feet into the legs of the tight jeans.

"Relax," Emma said, working the legs of the jeans up. "You are going to look amazing."

Elsa watched Emma work the tight fabric up her legs, finally standing up and smiling at her.

"Okay, now the last part is easy," she said, gripping the top part of the trousers. "Jump."

"What?"

"Just, jump," Emma said, still smiling madly at her.

Elsa stared at her for a moment before taking a little hop. Emma scoffed.

"No, silly. I mean take a jump!"

Elsa sighed, looking up at the ceiling and jumped, Emma pulling the jeans into place around her hips and fastening them into place. Emma stepped back again, looking at Elsa with that big smile on her face.

"Okay, now let me pull your hair up," Emma said, going back to her pile of things and pulling a chunky white quartz necklace out.

She slipped it over Elsa's hand before pulling her over to her dressing table, her hands quickly pulling through the braid and smoothing out Elsa's long blonde hair. Emma grabbed the brush from the table, quickly working at Elsa's hair with a practiced ease that made Elsa pause.

"Do you do this often?"

"Do what?"

"Force people into new clothing?"

Emma laughed. "Usually people are coming to me asking for help, you are the exception. Just trust me, you'll look amazing."

Emma's hands worked fast as she pulled and tucked Elsa's hair up into a messy ponytail, wrapping a band around the base that Elsa hadn't seen on Emma's wrist.

"There!" Emma declared, stepping back. "What do you think?"

Elsa looked in the mirror, turning her head to see how her pulled up hair worked with sweater and the necklace, finally nodding her head that the younger woman was right.

"I suppose there are some changes with the modern age that are quite flattering," Elsa admitted, pulling a curl down over her ear.

"Oh! Earrings!" Emma said, hurrying back over to the pile and pulling a pair of earrings that matched the necklace and a pair of black heels that were also dotted with the white quartz over the lower bridge of the shoe. Emma handed Elsa the earrings to put on while she bended down to slid her feet into the shoes.

"Oh, they fit. Am I good, or am I good?" Emma said, standing up

"Good at what?" Jack's voice said, coming from the door as he entered, a large bouquet of white flowers in his arms.

"Oh," Emma said, winking at Elsa. "I'll leave you alone," leaving the other clothes on the bed as she hurried out of the room.

Elsa sighed, standing up and wobbling a little on the new shoes before stepping over to Jack and taking the flowers from him.

"I see you were able to get the flowers," she said.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long," he said, trailing off as he looked at her retreating form as she carried the flowers to the window, inhaling deeply as she bent over to set them down.

"You got new clothes," he said as she stood back up and turned around.

"Yeah," she said, pausing and looking down, holding her arms out. "Emma made me try them on. I can't believe I'm wearing trousers, I feel so, scandalous."

Jack raked his eyes over her, smiling widely.

"What?" she said, frowning at little as she walked towards him.

"I like it," he finally said, looking up at her.

"You do? But you always like my dresses."

"Well, I do like your dresses. But, this, this is pretty nice too. The, the trousers really, um, show off your figure."

She looked down, still frowning, trying to look around her. "I don't really see what you mean."

"Just," he said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just trust me on this. I like the new clothes."


	7. The Snowball Fight: Movie Night Reward

**_Hello everyone! As I had said at the beginning of The Full Story, I am looking for some cover art for that story. If anyone is interested in drawing some or knows a good piece (with source so I can credit), PM me or email me at ArialeneHexagra at yahoo dot com. I also have a DevArt account, under Arialene. And a Tumblr, under Arialenelove._**

**_Also, I believe I have to elevate the lovely Miki Fubuki to the role of Muse, keeper of Spoilers, bouncer of ideas and overall awesome person. Check out her DevArt if you haven't already for her Fanart (mikireikai)_**

**_Enjoy! Aria_**

* * *

Arendelle, 2028, set after the Snowball Fight

The large formal dining buzzed with conversation with the clicking of small dessert plates, the small trickle of guests leaving the room at a leisurely pace. Frost family members stayed at their tables, smiling and recounting their antics from earlier in the day. They had all exchanged their jeans and casual attire for designer dresses and sharp suits, the blue and silver royal sash crossing each of their chests. They all looked refined, elegant and royal sitting against the crisp dark blue dining linens. Large round tables were spread around the room, servers mingling around the room and clearing away the empty place settings and pushing in the silver backed chairs. Huge chandeliers dangled from the ceilings at precise intervals, giant winter themed frescos decorated the ceilings.

As all of the guests left the room, the large family still spaced around the huge room, Jack and Elsa entered, gliding over to the head table located at the front of the room that sat Anton, Emma and Jamie and a host of empty chairs. As the youngest crown royal, Emma was usually sat with Anton for any official function still, while other members of the family had been spread out carefully through the room. Jack pulled one of the silver back chairs out, allowing his beloved wife to sit down next to Anton before taking the seat between her and Emma.

"Awesome lunch," Jack commented, smiling at the elderly man, sitting in an incredibly well tailored suit with a blue and silver sash crossing his body, the same monarch pin Elsa had once worn pinned just above his heart.

Anton had ordered a slightly perplexed server to take two portions of all the lunch courses to the family's private dining room. The same more confused server had taken the cleared plates away shortly before Jack and Elsa had entered the hall.

Anton smiled at Jack, nodding his head slightly.

"I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it," he responded, smiling.

"The chocolate dessert was divine," Elsa said, smiling widely.

Emma bounced in her chair, leaning over towards her. "We have the most AMAZING dessert chef from Belgium, he never disappoints. You should taste his truffles."

Elsa's eyes widened, smiling at Elsa. "Oh, I bet those are amazing."

Emma grinned at her, opening her mouth to answer when Anton calmly pushed his chair back and stood up, placing his sleek black and silver topped cane in front of him. The chatter in the room died down quickly and everyone else stood, turning to him respectively. Jack floated up, looking around at everyone, several taking moments to cast grinning glances up at their floating patriarch.

"I believe, that the women were the victors from our excursion earlier," Anton said, his cool voice cutting through the room. "Thus, they are excused to enjoy their victory for the rest of the day."

A few soft cheers and chuckles went around the room, Emma danced a little in front of her own chair, a crested sapphire pin sparkling against her fitted navy dress.

"Sorry babe," Emma said to Jamie, smiling at him.

"What does that mean?" Elsa said, looking at Emma.

A slow, sly smile spread across Emma's face, her own mischievous features coming through against her beautiful features and elegant coiffure. Jamie grinned, seeing the bit of Jack in Emma coming out. He watched as her hand shot up into the hair, her wedding ring sparkling against the light. Jack watched with amusement, floating back down by Elsa.

"Movies and chocolate!" Emma shouted to the room, before grabbing Elsa's hand and beginning to pull her towards the room's entrance. Laughter followed them, along with some women running to catch up with the pair.

"Wh-, "Jack said, watching as Emma raced away, Elsa close behind.

Anton chuckled. "Emma takes victory very seriously."

"But what are they doing?"

Jamie patted Jack's shoulder.

"Based on what she said, I would assume they are going to watch movies in the theater and beg chocolates from the dessert chef," Jamie replied, running a finger through his collar.

Jack turned his head, looking at all of the women's retreating forms at the door.

"I might check that out," he said, grinning.

Jamie snorted. "Don't get caught."

"You talked to Lucas already?" Denise said, coming up beside Emma, laughing when a group of younger girls ran past them, their heels in their hands.

"Begged is more like," Emma said. "Grandfather said the whole kitchen staff could go home after lunch since all the guests are leaving this afternoon. We all have to fend for ourselves for dinner."

"Well, they have been working hard the last few days," Denise said. "What did you do to convince him?"

"What I do every time," Emma replied, turning down a hallway towards her and Jamie's apartment. "Promised him I'd make him an ice mold for his next big chocolate piece, he almost went to start sketching then and there."

Denise laughed. Elsa looked confused, glancing up at Emma.

"A mold for chocolate?"

Emma smiled. "The palace workers know about the family's powers, it's rumored throughout most of the village but only the workers here know about it for sure. And we make them sign a lot of legal papers."

"That won't stop rumors though," Elsa said.

"No," Emma agreed. "But it certainly does scare them to know that a small army of royal lawyers will go after them if video footage every gets out of us. It's why it is still a family secret. Well, that and we pay them well. Anyways, Lucas will give me his sketch for what he wants, and I make an ice mold for him, usually for big royal functions. Because I can control the ice, I'm able to make sure all the melted chocolate gets into everywhere in the mold and make sure there is enough ice until the chocolate is the perfect temperature. Then I can remove all the ice at just the right time. Lucas loves it."

"I still love the snowflake you both did," Denise said.

"And you eat it?" Elsa said, still confused.

"Well, eventually," Emma said. "For the event it's like a sculpture though, just to be enjoyed. Lucas is a master chocolatier."

"See you in the theater," Denise said, as Emma reached her apartment.

"Yep!" Emma replied, opening the door and stepping inside, Elsa following her.

The door opened to a spacious living area, with a large window overlooking the gardens on the far left wall. The room was filled with soft earth tones, with chocolate brown carpets and green drapery. Deep mahogany furniture was spaced throughout the room, with pieces of art carefully placed everywhere: on the tables, on the walls and on shelves. Deep blue couches and overstuffed chairs were placed in a careful half circle before a wall unit television, with depressed shelves holding the slim cases of movies.

"What are we doing?" Elsa asked, looking around.

"Changing out of these clothes," Emma replied, unpinning her sash and hanging it over the back of a chair.

"Movies are best seen in pajamas," she continued, reaching behind her to unzip her dress while kicking off her heels. She disappeared through the doorway leading into their bedroom and then turned into the bathroom, reaching up and pulling pins out of her hair.

"Oh," Elsa said, waving a hand around her form to change into her own nightdress and robe.

She could hear Emma moving around in the other room, carefully wandering over doorway to look for Emma.

The earth tones from the living area had continued into the bedroom, with the large mahogany bedroom set filling but not overpowering the large room. Only one large painting hung against one bare wall, depicting a seascape. One doorway was set off to Elsa's right, showing the bathroom sinks.

Her dress had been hung on a hanger on the back of the door and her panty hose had been stripped off and lay forgotten on the ground. The sapphire pin lay on the counter in a small jewelry box lined with dark blue velvet. Makeup containers were scattered across half of the counter, a stool was half pulled out from under the counter. Elsa saw that there were two different doorways from the sink area, one leading to the proper bathroom area, with a large tub, huge standing shower and toilet. The other door was where a humming Emma was. A long wide closet, filled with stacks of clothes, shoes and accessories stood ahead, with long rows of hanging clothes and topped on the top shelves with hat boxes. Elsa marveled at the sheer amount of clothing before her.

"How have I been here for so long and never seen this?" Elsa said, her eyes wide as she looked down.

Emma grinned, looking up from the end of the closet, shutting a drawer and pulling on a shirt. She had changed her sleek dress for comfortable blue cotton pants decorated with little pink cupcakes and a plain pink shirt. She paused looking at Elsa.

"You are wearing that?" Emma said, wrinkling her nose.

Elsa looked down at her long white nightdress and long flowery linen robe. (a/n: Think Elizabeth when she was first awoken at the beginning of the first Pirates movie)

"Why not? I like this," Elsa countered, crossing her arms and raising her chin.

Emma looked at her for a long moment before chuckling and nodding her head.

"Okay, fine, fine," she said, holding up her hands. "I do love that robe. You should make it snowflakes instead of flowers."

Elsa considered for a moment, looking down at the tiny red roses decorating her robe, smiling and changing it to her signature snowflake design. Emma grinned at her, tugging on a robe herself and walking out of the closet.

"Come on, let's grab some blankets and head down there," she said, slipping her arm through Elsa's.

"But I don't-" Elsa started.

"Oh none of us do," Emma said, waving her hand. "It's just something you do."

Elsa smiled, letting Emma lead them back into the living area, grabbing a few blankets from a stack beside the longest couch. Emma then hurried over to the wall of movies, selecting a handful of titles and tucking them under her arm.

"What are we going to watch?" Elsa asked, as they turned out of the room and hurried down the hall.

"We are going to watch some of the most amazing movies featuring some of the best man eye candy ever," Emma replied, smiling at her.

"The best what?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Emma said, as they clipped down a staircase to the lower level and down a hallway.

Elsa smiled hearing the growing chatter as they reached a double door and stepped inside. The room was tiered up multiple levels, with huge overstuffed couches set on the levels facing the white wall for the movie. At the top of the room was another set of shelves with movies and a very fancy looking projector set up.

The girls in the room cheered when Elsa entered.

"Grandmamma!" a few of them cheered, clapping.

Elsa smiled, laughing a little as Emma released her arm, tossing the blankets on one of the couches and skipping up the stairs to the top, setting her stack of movies on the floor next to the projector. She grabbed one, skipping back down to the front as more girls came into the room, cheering at each other. Several girls had gotten up to look at Elsa's nightgown, one of them, Celeste who was a fashion designer, taking particular delight in the gown.

They all stood around for several minutes, chatting while they were all in their different pajamas. Some in silken gowns, some in fleece pants, and some in boxer shorts, some had robes, some had sweatshirts, some just had tank tops.

Emma stepped out in the hall, glancing down the hall as the room had filled with chattering girls before smiling. She stepped to the middle of the room, holding up one of the movies and grinning madly.

"The classic!" she declared, to laughter and applause.

"Emma that movie is like 20 years old!" one of the teenage girls, Andrea.

"Shut up! It's still a classic," Emma said, bounding up to the top and carefully putting the disc in one of the machines. "Oh, Lucas is bringing chocolates soon."

More cheers erupted at this, causing Emma to grin as she grabbed a remote and stepped down again to the couch she had tossed, flopping down and laughing.

"The Avengers!" she declared, as the opening parts of the disc started playing on the screen.

"The what?" Elsa said, settling down beside her.

"It's a superhero movie, lots of really good looking men, good action. And it's Marvel, which is automatically great in my opinion," Emma told her.

"You just like them because you are named after one of the characters!" a voice shouted from behind them, Emma held up her hand in a rude gesture, causing more laughter.

Emma was about to reply when there was a soft knock on the door, causing her attention to shift to see who it was.

"Lucas!" she squealed, leaping off the couch.

The tall, dark haired man in a white chef's coat laughed, carefully pushing in a white cloth covered cloth into the room. More girls cheered, singing and shouting the man's praises as he settled the cart in the room. A couple of the girls tossed their hands in the air, causing snow to fall in the room. Lucas turned and bowed to the room.

"Your highnesses," he said. "I hope you will enjoy."

"Did you bring strawberries?" Denise asked, hopping down the stairs.

"Like I would not and risk you chewing me out," he said, gesturing to a tray of chocolate covered strawberries.

Emma piled chocolates, strawberries and pretzels onto a small plate and hurried back to her couch, holding the plate out to Elsa. Lucas watched her, smiling.

"Can he see me?" Elsa asked her, taking one of the chocolates carefully.

"Yep! Come on over Lucas!" Emma said, carefully biting into a truffle and moaning. "My god, Lucas, why didn't I marry you?"

"That would be because I'm already married," he replied, taking careful steps over to stand before them. "Majesty," he said, bowing again to Elsa.

Elsa carefully bit into the chocolate, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Oh, that's right," Emma said. "The lucky bastard. He better appreciate your talent is all I say!"

Lucas just smiled, quietly waiting Elsa's critique.

"It's amazing," Elsa said. "But why do you want to know what I think?"

A slight blush crept over Lucas' cheeks, while Emma chuckled.

"Because I told him about all the chocolates you've tried in the past, he wondered if his were as good as some of the master chocolatiers from Belgium in the 1800s."

Elsa smiled up at Lucas. "You did a very good job, reminds me of the ones I had then."

Lucas broke into a huge grin, bowing again to her. "Thank you, that's an honor to hear."

"Now out," Emma said. "No boys allowed. I'll come see you tomorrow for the ice thing."

Lucas laughed, leaving the room. "Enjoy," he said, disappearing from sight.

The old movie previews and announcements had ended, displaying the start of the movie. A wine cork popped, followed by the clinking of glasses as girls held out glasses for wine.

"Oh, what kind is that," Emma asked, craning her neck.

"Umm," an older girl named Kari said, looking at the label and frowning. "I don't know, it's in French. It's a dessert wine, it's yummy. Want some?"

"Nah," Emma said, holding up the remote. "I'm starting the movie!" She mashed one of the buttons and settled down into her seat.

"Loki!" a voice shouted in the back, followed by laughing.

Someone dimmed the lights and Elsa found herself quickly wrapped up in the story displayed before her, laughing as girls shouted, yelled and cheered as their favorite character was displayed on the screen. More wine corks were popped, and the dessert cart from Lucas was raided more than once, the trays of desserts being happily devoured with moans and praises to the Belgian.

"So who do you like?" Emma said, leaning over to her part way through the movie.

Elsa jumped a little, after being so drawn into the film.

"What?" she said, looking at Emma.

Emma giggled, gesturing to the screen.

"The characters, which is your favorite?"

"Oh, I," Elsa said, looking back at the screen as another action scene started.

"Him," she said, as Captain America leaped across on the screen.

Emma chuckled beside her, settling back to finish watching the movie. (a/n: I don't want to discuss the movie in case anyone hasn't seen it. As it's been on Netflix, it's unlikely, but you never know!) Emma loved watching Elsa's reactions; she gasped, jumped and laughed at all the various parts throughout the whole movie. For Emma, who had seen the movie so many times over the years, she hadn't seen someone watch the movie for the first time for years. The final action scene started, Emma's own attention getting dragged into the movie for the umpteenth time.

As the final credits rolled, a few girls slipped out the door with excuses for the bathroom.

"So who did you like grandmamma?" a few girls asked, flopping down on the ground in front of her.

Elsa laughed, pulling her knees up to wrap her arms around them.

"Why are you all determined about this?" she asked.

"Because it's fun!"

"Because they are hot, didn't you see them?"

"So we know which one to watch next!"

The chorus of voices said around them, Elsa turned to look at Emma who was laughing beside her.

"She liked Captain America."

Several groans were heard.

"But, did you SEE Loki?" Jenny asked, grabbing Elsa's hand. "Tom Hiddleston was just, amazing."

Elsa raised a brow. "A wayward prince wanting to usurp his kingdom?"

The girls turned and looked at each other, laughing.

"So why did you like Captain America then?" Jenny continued, sitting up a little straighter.

Elsa laughed again. "He was a good leader, very devoted to his country obviously."

"And his bum looks great in those pants," Emma said beside her.

All of the girls burst out into giggles. Emma grinned.

"What are we ordering for dinner then?" Emma asked, holding up her mobile phone.

"I should go check on Jack," Elsa said, moving off the couch and heading for the door as the girls discussed the various dinner options in the small town.

As Elsa stepped out into the hall, she found Jack scurrying down the hall. She laughed, causing him to stop and turn sheepishly around.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Jack grinned, coming down to stand by her. "I was coming to check on you all, see how the movie thing was going, see what you were watching. Did you like it?"

Elsa watched him with amusement, watching him as he looked at her.

"I did," she answered, smiling as he frowned a little. "And you're jealous."

His frown deepened. She laughed, walking over to embrace him. "You're cute when you sulk sometimes."

"Well, I heard some of the other men talking that Emma and the girls were doing their "man candy marathon" and, well," he said, still frowning. "Okay, yes, I got a little jealous."

Elsa laughed again, leaning into kiss him. "Jack Frost, you are adorable sometimes. Married for almost 200 years and you're getting jealous at moving pictures. Want to come watch more with us, I'll share my blanket with you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't need a blanket, we don't get cold."

She smiled at him, moving him back towards the theater as girls rushed back in and the argument between Indian and Chinese food broke out inside.

"It's part of the experience, much like pajamas," she said.

He grinned. "I noticed the nightgown. Does this mean I take the sweatshirt off?"

She laughed. "I think we should wait on that."

In the end, both cuisines were ordered en masse (to the delight of the restaurant owners, though not so much to the deliverymen) and Jack snuggled in with Elsa on the couch while more movies rolled on, laughing along with all of the girls he was surrounded with. None of the girls minded having Jack in their group, most of them crowded down in front of the couple after the movies asking questions and telling jokes. And Jack's sweatshirt stayed on, despite the pajama rule.

* * *

_Not my finest ending, sorry about that. Writing the movie bits was a lot harder than I originally imagined. Hope you enjoyed it! ~Aria_


	8. 200-year Anniversary

_**Okay, this is written in response to Chris Pine singing "Fly Me to the Moon" on Jimmy Kimmel, because DAMN that man can sing. FLUFF! ~Aria**_

* * *

November 2027, Arendelle

Elsa stretched out in her chair in the library, sliding a blue marker between two crisp pages and closing the book she had been reading and looking up at the clock. She smiled, seeing it was almost seven. Jack had hurried off earlier that day, telling her to relax and to meet him up in their room that evening, at seven. And she hadn't seen him since then.

She'd spent the day in a wonderful state of bliss; he'd insisted on going out early and taking care of the frost while she had stayed in bed with a tray of breakfast and bouquet of flowers.

Their anniversary. She smiled in her chair, slowly moving the ottoman out so she could stand up.

After her breakfast, she taken a long soak in the tub where she had found a new set of luxurious soaps and creams laid out for her to enjoy. The smile that had started with her awaking to breakfast in bed had certainly stayed with her for this.

When she was done with that, dressed in her favorite silken gown, Emma had arrived at her door, bright and cheery as ever, to go out shopping. That, and the lunch they had enjoyed whilst out, had led Elsa to retreat to the library when they had returned to curl up with the novel she had been wanting to read.

Now, she could see what Jack had planned for the evening as she set her book on a side table and exited the room, turning down a hall and working her way back to their room. While the new portion of the palace was very nice, and modern, Elsa couldn't help but love where she had grown up. She knew all the halls, the hidden passages, sticky knobs and drafty rooms. Even now, with it being dark in this portion of the palace, closed up for the evening and only a few lights on for safety, she could navigate her way easily.

Turning down the hall to her room, she saw the door to their room was cracked slightly, the soft glow of candlelight spilling out. She was more than a little curious now as she reached the door and carefully pushed it open.

She felt herself gasp a little, before the smile she had worn all day returned. The harsh modern lightening she disliked was off, and the room was filled with lit candles on so many surfaces: the dressing table, in candelabras, in frost made candlesticks attached carefully to the walls. White and red flower petals were strewn across the bed and floor and the soft strains of piano music wafted in from the open balcony doors.

She carefully stepped through the room, her eyes darting at all the details around her as she looked for Jack. As she got further into the room, she saw a small, white cloth covered table sitting out on the balcony set with silver place settings and decorated with Jack's carefully constructed frost-flowers.

"Jack?" she asked, stepping through the balcony doors into the moonlit night sky.

"My love," he responded from beside her, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it.

She turned, smiling at him and took in his appearance.

Gone was the casual sweatshirt and tied brown pants that he usually wore, to her delight. He stood before her in a tailored Navy suit, with fine pinstripes that just barely glinted silver in the moonlight. The crisp white shirt he wore underneath was accented by the dark tie, pinned with a tiny snowflake pin. He also wore sharp, polished leather shoes instead of his normal, barefooted ease.

"My, my," she said, stepping closer towards him for a kiss. "I tend to forget how well you look all cleaned up. You should do it more often."

He grinned down at her, his eyes sparkling as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms tight around her waist for a kiss.

"Now then," he said, a long moment later, the barest breath from her. "I have dinner prepared for us."

He held her close for another long moment before slowly loosening his grasp, turning to lead her to one of the chairs and pulling it out for her, kissing her hand again as she sat down before smiling at her.

She watched as he turned back to a small cart tucked in a dark corner, carefully lifting two plates off and carrying to the table, setting hers before her with a flourish before placing his and sitting down himself. She looked at the large plate, the carefully arranged meat with potato underneath and vegetable arrangement on the side and smiled up at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

He opened his mouth, laughed a little while smiling and looked down.

"Truth be told, I don't know. I asked Anton to help me, since most of the kitchen staff can't see us. He said he'd handle it."

She blinked at him, looking back down at the plate and giggled a little, smiling back up at him.

"Well then," she said, settling her napkin and daintily picking up her utensils. "I suppose we shall find out."

They cut into their plates, smiling and laughing as they discussed what they thought it might be, Elsa giving serious thought while Jack gave outlandish ideas. They discussed the day's events, what had happened with their large family and speculated on what might happened next.

After they had finished their plates, Jack cleared them away, stepping away for a moment before he came back to slide a small plate in front of her with a small chocolate cake, drizzled with chocolate sauce and powdered sugar with a few small berries on the plate. She smiled up at him as he stepped back, leaning against the balcony.

"You aren't having any?" she asked, gesturing to the dessert.

He smiled back at her, leaning an arm back and sliding his other hand in his pocket.

"Love, you are all the sweet I need."

She laughed a little, still smiling at him and cut into the cake, quickly lifting the chocolate to her mouth and moaning a little with delight as the tastes assaulted her senses. She nodded her approval, smiling at him again.

"Are you sure you don't want some? It's really good."

He just smiled at her, watching her enjoy. His head cocked a little, listening as the music player changed songs from the soft strains of instrumental piano to the beats of a romantic jazz song, the lyrical phrases floating through the calm night air over to them. Jack stepped forward to the player, adjusting the volume up before coming back to stand before her, beginning to sing along with the old jazz singer as she removed her fork after another bite.

"Fly me to the moon," he sang, leaning against the balcony again the same pose, smiling at her. "And let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on jupiter and mars."

She paused, looking up at him and smiling. She set her fork down, the pleasure of the dessert forgotten over this pleasure of her husband's smooth baritone cutting through the night air, reaching into a part of her. She leaned back in her chair, enjoying as he sang along.

"In other words, Hold my hand. In other words, Darling, kiss me," he sang.

"Fill my heart with song, And let me sing forever more," he continued, pushing forward off the balcony and pulling her up out of her seat, twirling her once before wrapping her up in his arms and swaying in time with the music.

"You are all I long for, All I worship and adore. In other words, Please be true," he moved in close, his voice softening. "In other words, I love you."

The music swelled up, and he leaned his head back, moving her around in a dance while still holding her close to him. She leaned her head on his chest, feeling him kiss the top of her head. She felt the words resonating in his chest as he continued the song a few moments later.

"Fill my heart with song, And let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, All I worship and adore. In other words, Please be true," he sang, finally stopping the dance he led them in.

He slipped a hand between them, causing her to look up at him as he finished. "In other words, I love you."

She smiled up at him, as he bent down to kiss her.

"Happy Anniversary, Elsa," he said a moment later.

She sighed, settling back into his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Happy Anniversary, Jack," she said, rubbing her wedding band with her thumb. "Can you believe it's been 200 years since we married?"

She felt him chuckle.

"I think I can a little more than you, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

She moved her head to look up at him, his sparkling blue eyes smiled down at her.

"I love you Jack."

"And I love you, my Ice Angel."


	9. A Tale of Two Christmases

**_So, this was a little idea that I had pop in my head, fairly fluffy. Would have been GREAT about a month ago but, c'est le vie. Enjoy! ~Aria_**

* * *

Arendelle, Christmas Eve 1831

Jack chuckled, leaning against a dark corner of railing as he watched Henrik, now five years old, poking his head out of his room with another blanket wrapped around his small body and trailing behind him. Rolf followed closely behind with pillows stacked under his arms, the older boy whispering something incoherent to his younger cousin. They both giggled, hurrying down the hall and into the red room.

"Jack?" Elsa called from their room, stepping out into the hall.

"Shh," he said, beckoning her over into the shadow that he stood in. He pointed down the hall as the two boys reappeared from the room and hurried down to Henrik's room, head's bent together as they plotted something.

"What are they doing up? They were supposed to be in bed hours ago," she said, crossing the hall, Jack wrapping an arm around her.

He chuckled. "It's Christmas Eve, they want to try and see North."

They watched as Erik stuck his head out of the red room as the two youngest boys hurried back down the hall with more blankets and pillows.

"What are they doing?" she asked again, leaning her head into Jack's chest to watch them.

"If I had to guess? Making a fort in the red room."

She took a step forward. "I should go tell them all to go back to their beds."

He held her back, chuckling again. "Oh let them, Sandy will be out soon. They will be asleep long before North gets here."

Lisbet appeared at the doorway, slowly closing the door with a soft click. Jack chuckled, squeezing Elsa's shoulders.

"Come on, I'll fly us around and look in on them."

She smiled up at him, both of them stepping back into their room, Jack grabbing his staff off the wall and scooping Elsa up beside him. They flew out the doors to the balcony, out into the night sky and around to the windows of the red room.

Inside, the chairs and couches had been pressed together, blankets stretched across them with pillows lining the floor. Lisbet was tucked in on top of one of the couches, pointing at something and speaking while Henrik and Rolf lay on the floor, looking up at her with wide grins on their faces. Erik popped his head out from under a blanket, laughing and causing Lisbet to toss a pillow over towards him.

"Quite the set up they have in there," Jack commented.

Elsa laughed. "My goodness, how did they get all of those blankets without us noticing?"

"If I had to guess, they had some help."

They stayed, watching the four children talk, laugh and whack pillows at each other. Jack slowly pulled away from the window, floating back around to their own room.

"What should I do?" Elsa asked, taking a step away from him as they landed back on the balcony to their room.

Jack chuckled. "Just let them be, they aren't the first kids to try and stay up to see Santa, they certainly won't be the last."

She turned, smiling at him before taking a few steps forward. He walked quickly forward, spinning her arm and dipping her down, smiling at her.

"Jack, wha-" she said, looking up at him with a smiling but confused expression.

He glanced up at the door frame they were under before turning his smiling face back down at her; a sprig of mistletoe hung from the frame, hung with a pretty red ribbon. Elsa laughed.

The large clock overlooking the port started it's low hum, ringing out twelve long times in the calm night air.

"Happy Christmas Jack."

"Happy Christmas, my love."

* * *

Jack and Elsa were awoken the next morning by the body of their son leaping onto their bed, laughing and yelling.

"Santa came! Santa came!" he cried out, jumping on the bed and then on Jack.

Jack groaned, rolling over on his back, letting Henrik bounce down in between his parents. Elsa hugged him close, smiling at him. The early morning rays of dawn were just starting to fill the room, whispering of a nice cold winter day to come.

"I'm guessing that Rolf is giving his parents the same treatment?" Jack asked his young son, tickling him.

Henrik cried out with laughter.

"Papa, stop! Come on, come on! We have to go open presents!"

He began bouncing on the bed again, pulling on Jack's hand to try and get him up.

"Okay, okay," Jack said, sitting up. "I'm up!"

Elsa slid out of bed, laughing herself and pulled on her robe.

"Alright little one, let's go open your gifts."

Henrik cheered, racing back out of the room with his smiling, parents following close behind.

* * *

Arendelle, Christmas Eve 2036

A large group of family members milled about the informal family room, a large christmas tree sitting in the corner of the room, fully decorated and a heap of wrapped presents already stacked underneath it. Children of varying ages ran around the room, laughing and waving christmas crackers while the adults mingled, sipped eggnog and munched on small Christmas sweets.

Jamie walked over to Jack, who was leaning against a far wall, smiling and watching the festivities. Emma and Elsa were sitting on the floor, Henry sitting on Emma's lap while she worked a pair of scissors in a piece of paper. Henry's eyes were wide while he watched his mother.

A group of older boys ran back into the room, piles of blankets in their arms and wide grins on their faces, several girls came in after them with pillows.

Jack quirked a brow.

"Looks like they heard about Henrik, Rolf, Erik and Lisbet's adventure that one Christmas," Jack commented, gesturing to the door.

Jamie chuckled, watching as the older kids set their provisions down and leaned their heads together, whispering.

"Yeah, but they have a plan, a pretty good one too."

Jack raised brow at this, turning to look at Jamie. "Plan?"

"Oh yes, it involves shifts and alarms and everything. Apparently they really want to see North."

Jack chuckled. "I might have to try and bargain with Sandy then."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I kinda want to see what North thinks of all this."

Jamie laughed, Jack flipping his staff upright and grinning at his longtime friend.

"Tell the girls I'll be back," he said, turning and skipping over to a window, opening it and hopping out, the grin still on his face.

Jamie chuckled, stepping over to sit on the ground next to Emma as she carefully set the scissors aside and opened up the paper, revealing the pretty snowflake she had cut. Henry gasped, clapping his hands and smiling up at her.

"It's so pretty mommy!" he said, taking it from her hands. "I want to make one!"

Emma laughed, reaching behind her and grabbing another piece of paper and the scissors, showing him how to to work them into the folded paper. When he was done, he carefully unfolded his snowflake, a huge smile on his face.

"Look daddy! You can make snowflakes this way!"

The adults laughed, Jamie leaning forward to scoop his son up and smother kisses on his face while the boy squealed.

"Maybe I'll just leave the snowflakes up to you, how about that?" Jamie said to Henry, pulling him back.

Henry giggled. "Okay daddy, put me down now, I want to go see what they are doing for Santa!"

He did, watching at the little boy ran off, a huge smile on his face as he approached the group of older children. Henry was the youngest of the group attempting to try and see North, but he had begged his parents with such fervor that they had given in, wagering that he wouldn't be able to stay up on his own. Now, approaching 11pm, they were surprised at his high energy.

"He is running on sugar and adrenaline right now," Jamie guessed, watching Henry gleefully stretch a blanket over a couch.

"This will be fun to watch," Elsa commented, watching the group of children. "I know that Henrik tried a few more times to see North, but Sandy always got him in the end. Not sure these little ones will have much more luck, even with their plan."

Jamie smirked. "Jack went to bargain with Sandy."

Elsa raised a brow, shifting her gaze to look at him.

"Oh this could be quite a lot of fun then," she said, a wide smile sweeping over her face. "I've heard North priding himself on never waking a child up before."

"Liar," Jamie said. "He woke me up when I was a kid."

Elsa laughed.

Emma leaned back, stretching out her legs and resting her barefeet on Jamie's lap.

"All I know is, after everything wears off, they are going to be monsters tomorrow with those sugar hangovers," Emma said, giving Jamie a pointed look.

He grinned at her. "Ah, the joys of parenthood."

They laughed, easing into conversation while the minutes ticked by, the group of children working at building their Christmas Eve fort. Several times they came running to various adults, begging for help holding this, or to pick them up while they tacked something against a wall. Elsa was recruited once to make them another ice couch, when they ran out of room.

"This had got to be the most intense blanket fort I've ever seen," Jamie commented, watching as more and more blankets and pillows were constantly added to the growing fort. "I think they are starting to pilfer bedding from the town at this point."

Jack returned, shortly after midnight still grinning and swept down to sit just behind Elsa.

"How did it go?" she asked him, turning her head back to see his face.

He smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her before looking up at Emma and Jamie.

"This is going to be fun. Sandy is gonna play along."

Jamie laughed, tipping his head back. Several of the older boys looked over at him, seeing that Jack had returned and hurried over, huge smiles on their faces. They slid on their knees, firing questions at him as they reached him.

"Grandpapa, is he coming? When will he be here?"

Jack's eyes sparkled with amusement as he held a hand over his heart, feigning heartache.

"What, am I not good enough for you now? You must replace me with another Guardian?"

Elsa laughed, elbowing him in the stomach as the boys looked at each other, their faces falling.

"Oh stop," she said. "You'll ruin their evening."

Jack chuckled, leaning forward in a conspiratorial position with the boys and moving his arms to settle on their shoulders.

"He'll be here in about an hour," Jack said, his eyes sparkling again.

The boys grinned, looking at each other with wide grins before they jumped back up and ran back over to the others. Small cheers and hollers were heard from the children as they climbed into their fort, still working at making it into an amazing little feature.

"That's impressive," Jack commented, leaning back down on his arm.

"Our thoughts exactly," Emma echoed, moving around to lean back against Jamie. "So what are we adults going to do when North gets here? Act like we just fell asleep too?"

"What?" Jack said, looking over at her.

"Well, I want to see him too!" Emma said. "Other than you two and Jamie, he's not exactly widely seen."

Elsa chuckled, seeing a few of the other parents nod at Emma and scoot closer on the floor to them as well, making a circle on the floor; the children had confiscated all of the furniture.

Jack and Elsa watched in amusement as the adults then planned their own fake sleeping, carefully arranging cups of half-full eggnog next to them and empty brandy bottles next to the eggnog bowl.

"So," Elsa said, turning her head up to whisper into Jack's ear. "We have the little children and the bigger children in here it seems."

Jack grinned, smiling against her ear. "What, they have me as a patriarch. You think my family wouldn't know how to have some serious fun?"

A riot of alarms erupted from the children's fort, followed by lots of hissing and attempted whispers as the children talked around that they had to pretend to be asleep now; it was almost time for North to arrive. The adults chuckled, moving to take their own positions with pillows and a few blankets they had bribed from the fort.

Jack and Elsa stood, moving to lean against the wall by the fireplace which had been allowed to die down to just coals. They smiled, watching as the large fort moved with shifting, excited children and erupted with hissed whispers. The adults laying on the floor, attempting to look as though they had passed out, kept giggling to each other as they tried to compose themselves, especially those in more dramatic poses.

Minutes ticked by, with a few children poking their heads out from under blankets to hiss to Jack if he was REALLY going to come. Jack assured them, smiling as their features disappeared again.

Finally, there was a sound from the roof, and the hushed whispers in the roof fell silent as everyone held their breath. Jack and Elsa exchanged amused looks, waiting until the festive Guardian appeared beside them.

"Hey North," Jack said, starting North.

"Oh, Jack! You startled me."

Jack smiled up at him.

"And Elsa! Hello! What are you doing here?"

"You're in Arendelle, North. What do you think we are doing here?" Jack said, giving him a pointed look.

"Ah, so this is your family then," North said, turning and walking over to the tree. He paused, looking around at the "sleeping" family. He chuckled. "It seems like they know how to have a good time, must be your side Jack, no?"

Jack laughed. "You have no idea."

Elsa stepped forward, walking with North to the tree. "How has your night been going so far? On schedule?"

North smiled at her. "Of course! Always on schedule, I am a master."

Jack grinned, leaning against the fireplace and reaching for the lightswitch that had been turned off when the alarms had gone off.

"Good," Jack said, his eyes sparkling again. "Because, we want to have some fun."

"What?" North said, turning to him.

Jack turned on the light, and the children's fort exploded as they tumbled out of it, staring wide-eyed at North. The adults sat up from the floor, smiling at North.

North jumped back, holding up one of his hands in surprise. Elsa grinned at him, setting her hand on his shoulder again.

"Jack!" he said, turning to glare at him.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was their plan. I was just supposed to turn on the light."

Henry moved first, crawling out of the fort and moving to the small side table where a plate of cookies was sitting. He picked up the plate and carried it over to North, holding it up for him.

"Cookie?" he asked, smiling up at him with big round eyes.

North stared down at him before a smile broke over his face.

"Okay! Okay! But, I don't have long, I have schedule you know!"

The children cheered, jumping forward from their fort with wide grins as North laughed, selecting a few cookies from the plate as the family moved to crowd around him.

Elsa stepped back, laughing and moved to stand with Jack, still standing by the fireplace. They watched in amusement as North bent down, opening his bag and began pulling toys out, children cheering out in joy and their parents laughing.

Jack nudged Elsa, causing her look up at him, still smiling. Jack moved his staff, placing it above and between them, causing Elsa to glance up. She laughed; Jack had tied a sprig of mistletoe at the uppermost crook of his staff with a pretty red ribbon. She glanced back down to see him smiling at her.

"Happy Christmas Jack."

"Happy Christmas my love," he replied, bringing her in close for a kiss.

* * *

**_The final bit, the mistletoe being tied up on Jack's staff, was inspired by a picture I found on DevArt called White Christmas by megngarnett._**


	10. Emma's Summer Abroad

**_SO sorry for how long this update took guys, had some health things, had some family things, worked on my original short story (Siren's Overture, check it out if you haven't already :D). BUT, now I'm good, back and focused on my Jelsa fics and you'll be seeing my frequent updates again._**

**_This is a test to see how well you guys like the idea of me doing a fic based around Jamie and Emma, so PLEASE let me know what you think of this. If it goes over well, I am really considering doing a whole fic about them after I finish up with my Heliotrope story._**

**_Enjoy! Love! Aria_**

* * *

Jamie paced nervously outside of the arrivals gate, a plastic wrapped bunch of flowers in his hand as he looked up every few moments, trying to peer around the bend in the path to see if Emma would appear.

Jamie, on summer break from college, was now anxiously awaiting the arrival of Emma at the airport. After his strange trip with Jack to Arendelle several months before where he'd met the vivacious princess, they had kept in contact with each other. They had chatted happily about Jack and Elsa, about the story that Jamie wanted to write someday, about Emma's art and her tales of forever sneaking off from under Anton's nose.

Then, she'd shocked him by telling him she wanted to come to visit him in America that summer. He'd been shocked, thrilled, excited at first, happy he'd get to see her again as they had got along so well in Arendelle; first with their adventure to bring back Elsa and then after as she'd shown him everything with the town, the whole palace and the prosperous family that had flourished throughout the decades.

As the weeks had passed, and it drew closer and closer, he'd found himself getting nervous. He'd put in for time off at the pizza parlor where he worked for the duration of her trip, and cautiously told his mother that Emma was coming and would be staying at their house.

* * *

"No, mom, she's not my girlfriend," Jamie said, gesturing with his hands to make his point as he followed his mother around the kitchen while she was preparing dinner.

"Then why is she coming from Norway to come see you?" Julia Bennett asked, giving her son a pointed look while adding milk to the potatoes she was mashing.

"Because, as I said already, we met earlier this semester and she wanted to come to America to see me again. We are just friends, nothing more."

Julia snorted, moving the masher around the bowl.

"You are sleeping in separate rooms, I'm making that quite clear right now."

"MOM!" Jamie protested, his eyes going wide and a blush spreading across his face.

"What? I don't want that happening in this house mister."

Jamie covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe this is happening. Mom, we are just friends, she just wants to come visit and I told her she could stay with us. She's excited about it, okay?"

"Okay-"

* * *

"Jamie!" a voice shouted ahead of him, causing his head to snap up.

He smiled, seeing Emma running and dodging through the arriving crowd towards him, a huge smile on her face while she balanced a large, thin art bag over one shoulder and a overstuffed messenger bag over the over. She smacked a couple with her art bag as she ran, causing them to protest in some foreign language, Emma turned over her shoulder and shouted back to them.

Jamie chuckled, still smiling at her as she ran full tilt towards him, his grin fading slightly when she didn't slow down as she approached. He braced himself as she knocked the air out of him, causing him to step backwards a few steps as she collided with him, the wild smile still over her face.

"Hi!" she said, pulling back from the tight hug that she gave him to look up at his face.

"Hi," he managed, his lungs starting to protest the lack of air.

"Oh, sorry," she said, letting go and stepping back a little. "I got a little excited I guess. Are those for me?"

Jamie glanced down at the slightly wilted flowers in his hand, blushing slightly and held them up for her.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I got them for you, hope you like them."

She took them from him, smiling at the blossoms as she titled the plastic wrapped bouquet around to examine them.

"They are lovely! Thank you."

"Can, can I take something from you?" he asked her, looking at the bags she had over her shoulders.

She opened her mouth to reply, when a large hand fell on her shoulder, causing her to look up and smile.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering when you'd catch up," she told the large man behind her in a dark suit. He had close cut blonde hair and wore an earpiece in one ear, and had an annoyed expression on his face. A black leather shoulder bag was slung over one shoulder, and some sense in Jamie's head told him that it didn't carry business papers.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't have run off like that," he said in a deep voice.

"Then, Sven, you should have kept up," Emma said, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. The man glared down at her.

Jamie felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Sven? Like the reindeer?"

His smile vanished as Sven's cold, hard glare turned up to look at Jamie. Jamie swallowed, giving Emma a nervous smile as he gestured towards the terminal behind them.

"Lets, go get your bags, shall we?"

Emma nodding, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his as they walked, her large messenger bag sitting awkwardly behind them.

"I'm so glad to see you again," she said, squeezing his arm. "I've missed you!"

He smiled down at her, his nerves rising a little at being so close to her and at Sven's presence just behind them.

"I've missed you too, it was fun hanging out with you in Arendelle."

"I know! And now I get to see where you live!"

Jamie laughed nervously as they separated to step onto an escalator, taking them downstairs to the baggage claim area.

"Well, it is going to be quite a bit smaller than you are used to," he said, giving her an apologetic look as they waited for the metal steps to take them down to the next level.

She shrugged, not seeming to care and looked around, her blue eyes wide as she looked around at the airport.

"This is so exciting, I've never been to the east coast before, only to California last year. And I didn't get to stay long."

"Why California?"

"My cousin Heidi and I went to Comic Con."

Jamie goggled at this, feeling his eyes widen and his jaw gape.

"YOU went to Comic Con," he said, a note of disbelief in his voice.

She grinned and nodded at him. "Come on, you think I would have a name like Emma Frost and NOT know about the character? Made an awesome costume too, did great in the costume contest, got great marks for "special effects"," she said, making air quotes with the last two words.

"You didn't," Jamie said.

"Oh yes I did," she said, grinning proudly. "But then Mom found out where I'd gone, and Grandfather sent over the Men in Black," she gestured behind her. "To come take us back home. We didn't exactly go with permission."

Jamie laughed, stepping off the escalator and gesturing in the direction that they needed to go. She told him more about the convention, gesturing wildly with her hands as they walked, the abused flower bouquet being waved around, causing petals to fall off as she babbled on. Jamie just grinned as he listened, adding in comments and commentary as needed, all but forgetting about Sven's imposing figure until they reached the great metal carousels that held a plethora of luggage.

"So, what does your luggage look like?"

"It's blue, with snowflakes I painted on it," she said, setting the bags from her shoulders on the ground by their feet and carefully laying the flowers on her messenger bag.

They stood side by side, their necks turned as they watched bag after bag come out of the mouth of the carousel as they waited to see Emma's snowflake covered luggage. Sven appeared beside them with a cart, shifting back and standing silently with his hands behind him as he waited.

"There!" Emma called, pointing as a bag appeared and slowly made it's way around towards them. Fluorescent orange "Caution: Heavy!" tags were hung around the handles of the bag, a stark contrast to the dark blue and painted white snowflakes of the bag itself.

Emma stepped forward to try and claim her bag but paused as Sven once again placed a hand on her shoulder, muscling his way through the gathered crowd all awaiting their bags with ease and picking the bag off the carousel with on hand, ignoring the orange warning tags. A couple of women stared at him as he walked back to the waiting cart, smiles on their faces as he set Emma's bag down.

Jamie eyed the overstuffed bag, looking at Emma with a raised brow.

"You're here for a week, how much did you bring?"

Emma blushed and smiled. "I forgot to tell you, I changed my plans! I'm going to stay longer!"

Jamie blinked, shaking his head and smiling. "Oh, okay."

Her smile faded. "Oh, goodness, is that okay? I didn't think about that with your mom and all that. We can get a hotel suite if need be."

"No! No, I'm sure it will be fine," he assured her, watching as Sven came back carrying two more snowflake covered bags, each smaller than the first.

"You certainly don't travel light," he commented, rubbing his arm after she gave him a playful punch on his arm.

"I brought gifts for your family in one of those bags, and some paintings," she said, gesturing to the art bag that she picked up and set on top of the bags with her other bag.

Sven returned to them one more, this time carrying a black garment bag that he carefully added to all of Emma's bags, set his own shoulder bag onto the laden cart and stepped behind the handle to push.

"Let's go!" Emma said, bouncing on her heels and grabbing Jamie's arm again.

He led them out to his car, parked in the tall, concrete garage across from the terminal. Emma chatted happily as they walked, telling him about things she wanted to see or do while she was here, her excitement palpable from her smile and body language. Jamie gestured to the dark colored sedan he drove as they approached, using the key fob to unlock the car and open the truck, the car's lights blinking in response. Sven, who had been following behind quietly, moved past them to begin loading everything into the car. Emma gestured for Jamie to get into the car, leaving the large man to load everything on his own.

"He's not that happy with me," she whispered as their car doors closed, turning back to see the truck lid still opened. "He hates flying but I made him come with me."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at her as he fumbled his key into the ignition, turning the key and letting the car purr to life, the lights of the dash blinking on from their slumber and the radio station he'd been listening to tuning into it's current song. He turned down the dial, turning back to her.

"Why did he come if he hates to fly?"

"I asked him, he speaks English well and he doesn't treat me like a child like a lot of the other guards do," she replied, pulling the belt over her and clicking it into place.

"Ah," Jamie said, silencing himself as the rear door behind Emma opened and Sven silently slid himself inside, closing the door hard.

"All situated then?" Jamie asked, turning back and smiling at him.

The man didn't answer, just looked at Jamie for a moment before giving a brief nod and pulling out a mobile phone, looking down at the lit screen.

Jamie swallowed, turning back to the front and put the car in gear, starting them on their journey to his mother's house.

"It's about an hour drive," he said aloud. "Unless you'd like to stop and get something to eat?"

"No," Sven said from the backseat.

Emma turned her head and glared at the back seat, giving a roll of her eyes as she gave Jamie a sympathetic look. Jamie gave a nervous laugh as he concentrated on driving out of the garage.

The drive was long, Sven's mostly silent presence making Jamie nervous while he and Emma had continued to talk, commenting on things they passed during their drive, comparing things to Arendelle and the surrounding Norway countryside, asking questions about a roadside attraction they passed.

As he pulled off the interstate, taking the exit for Burgess, Emma clapped her hands, leaning close to her window as she watched the town draw close. Jamie watched her reactions as much as he could as he drove down the main street, past the long familiar businesses and homes of Burgess. Memories of running around the city center as a kid came back to Jamie, especially his wild sled ride with Jack, as he navigated the car down the street with kids racing home from school for the afternoon. Jamie smiled as he saw Emma's fingers twitching, knowing that she was mentally drawing the scenes she saw around her in her mind.

Jamie turned again down another road and turned into the drive of his mother's house, exhaling a nervous breath as he turned off the engine. Emma's door was open mere moments after he did so, bounding out into the hot sun as she looked around as the small neighborhood. Jamie thumbed the button for the car trunk open as he stepped out, glad to stretch his legs from the low car ride.

"Come on!" Emma said, hurrying around to grab Jamie's arm. "I want to meet your family!"

Jamie smiled at her, trying to ignore the wave of nerves that washed over him as the hurried across the small yard and up the painted stairs. He opened the door for her, allowing her small form to bound inside before glancing back at the bodyguard unloading the car.

"Should I go help?" he asked, pointing out the door as he took a couple steps inside.

"No, he'll be fine," Emma said, smiling at Jamie. "He hasn't got anything else to do, and it's in the job description."

Jamie smirked, leaving the door cracked as he led Emma inside.

"Mom?" he called, walking through the house towards the kitchen. He paused when he heard footsteps and movement from upstairs, smiling and pointing to the stairs.

"Jamie, is that you?" his mother's voice called, the first step creaking as she descended.

"Do many other boys around here call you mom?" he asked, grinning up the stairs.

She chuckled, her form appearing as she descended the steps carrying a white laundry basket.

"Ah, you must be Emma," she said, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, shifting the basket to hold her hand out with a smile. "I'm Julia Bennett, nice to meet you. Jamie's told me a lot about you."

Emma smiled. "You have a lovely home, thank you for letting us stay with you."

"Us?" Julia said, giving Jamie a confused look.

"Yeah, um, about that, Emma has-"

Jamie was interrupted by Sven pushing open the door hard, all of the bags from the trunk balanced under and on his person. He grunted as he began to set them all down in the entryway, Jamie rushed over to help him.

"Oh my god who is that," Julia said, staring at Sven with wide eyes.

"Ermm," Emma said, still smiling. "My bodyguard. I'm sorry, I didn't tell Jamie, my grandfather made me bring one for safety reasons. I mean, I doubt he's really going to have to do anything, but being a princess and all of that, grandfather always wants to be careful."

"PRINCESS?" Julia exclaimed, dropping the basket and staring at Emma. "You, you are, as in for a throne?"

Emma blinked, looking surprised as well before turning to Jamie and crossing her arms.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" she said, watching as both men stood from setting down the bags.

Jamie grinned up sheepishly, giving her a shrug. "I didn't know how exactly to explain it to them."

Emma laughed, turning back to Julia.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, tiara and all. I hope that won't be a problem?"

Julia goggled at Emma. "And you still want to stay here? With us? In-" she trailed off, looking around frantically. "Oh my goodness, I need to go dust the guestroom again."

Leaving the forgotten basket of laundry on the floor, the older woman bounded back up the stairs, muttering frantically about the state of disarray.

Emma looked around, confused. "I don't see anything wrong, your house looks quite lovely to me."

Jamie smiled. "And if I know her, the guest room upstairs is already spotless. Apparently you being royalty changes things though."

Emma frowned. "Oh, I hope not. I hate getting weird special treatment."

Jamie hugged her shoulders, laughing.

The front door opened again, and Sophie came in, her eyes glued to the screen of her cell phone as she walked into Sven. She paused and looked up, her mouth opening as she did so.

"Hey Soph," Jamie said, his arm still wrapped around Emma.

Sophie glanced over at Jamie, pulling one of the headphones out of her ears.

"Who's the giant?" she asked, looking back up at Sven.

"Sven, Emma's bodyguard," Jamie replied.

Sophie looked over at Emma, stepping around Sven's unmoving form and over to her brother.

"Why do you need a bodyguard?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with delight at the thought. "Are you dating a superstar or something?"

"Princess," Jamie said.

"And we aren't dating," he said as he removed his arm from around her shoulders.

Sophie gave him a skeptical look.

"Princess, really?"

Emma blinked at her before looking up at Jamie.

"Why doesn't she think I'm a princess?"

Jamie shrugged. "I guess being a model is a cooler idea than being a princess."

Sophie's eyes widened. "Wait, you ARE a princess?"

Jamie and Emma nodded together.

"That's so cool! Do you have a tiara with you? Can you make, like, royal proclamations and stuff? What do you do as a princess?"

Emma laughed.

"Your highness? Or is it your majesty? I'm sorry, I don't know what to call you. I don't want to offend you," Julia said, from the top of the steps, smiling nervously.

"Emma, is just fine, Mrs. Bennett," Emma said, turning around and smiling up at her. "I'm usually only called your Highness at royal functions, and it's rather annoying and involves lots of formalities."

"She is so cool," Sophie breathed, staring at Emma's back with adoration.

Julia chuckled nervously.

"Well then, Emma, your room is ready if you'd like to come see if it meets your approval."

Jamie held his hand out, gesturing for her to ascend the steps first as he turned to follow her, smiling reassuringly at his mother nervously waiting at the top of the steps. Sophie was close behind them, Jamie could hear the key clicks on her phone as they walked up the stairs.

"Sophie, are you telling your friends about Emma?"

"Yep."

"Are they all going to come over here?"

"Probably."

Jamie sighed, pointing down the hall towards the direction of the guest room. Emma smiled as she entered the room, looking around at the white farm-style furniture and quilt covered bed. The drapes had been pulled open wide to let the sunlight pour inside

"It's lovely," she said, turning to smile at Julia, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ma'am?" Sven called up the stairs with a questioning tone.

"Yes, bring them up please," Emma called back, giving an apologetic smile to the trio as Sven's heavy steps sounded on the creaking steps.

Her snowflake covered bags appeared a moment later, the smallest held under his arm and the largest in each of his hands.

"Cool bags!" Sophie cried, moving out of the way as the bodyguard moved into the room and sat them down.

Emma grinned at her, picking up the smallest of the cases and placing it on the bed, unzipping it in one fluid motion. She moved through piles of folded clothes, looking for something, as Julia turned to Sven.

"I have another room that you can use, it's nothing fancy I'm afraid," she trailed off when the large man turned and nodded at her. She led him out of the room, explaining it was just a futon in their office but he was more than welcome to it, Sven's silence following as Julia nervously chatted on.

Emma pulled a small case out of the clothes, moving the small numbers on it in sequence with concentration.

"That's a safe," Jamie commented, frowning.

Emma smiled, fingering the last number into place and pressing her thumb into place on a pad on the top.

"Well, I didn't know what all I'd need while I was here. So, I brought a little of everything," she replied, winking at Sophie.

The younger girl climbed onto the bed, curious and eager to see what was inside. Emma turned it around towards her, opening it slowly and grinning as Sophie's face lit up with amazement.

"Now way," Sophie said, looking up at Emma.

Jamie walked around to get a look of what was inside as well, gaping when he saw the selection of jewelry carefully laid out.

"You brought a tiara? Really?" he asked, smiling at her. "Where exactly do you think we will be going?"

"Hey, you never know when you'll need a tiara. And believe me, I can rock a tiara."

Sophie stared at Emma with a mixture of amazement, awe and immediate love before she jumped off the bed, hurrying for the door.

"I have to go call my friends, they have to come meet you," she said, running out of the room.

Emma laughed, closing the case and setting it back on the pile of clothes before she turned to face him.

"Didn't tell them about me, huh?" she said, poking his chest.

"Well, I-" he started, holding up his hands.

"And what do you mean, "Not dating"?" she continued, poking him again.

"What? You mean, you, me?" he said, shaking his head and looking down at her with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

She blinked at him, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh, you have a lot of ground to catch up on buddy," she said, reaching up to grab the back of his head and kissing him.

Jamie was shocked for a moment, his brain quickly processing her words and then action. She was kissing him, she said they were dating. They were dating. He was dating Emma. He was dating a princess.

He relaxed, moving his own arms around her waist and kissing her back, feeling her smile against his lips.

From out in the hall, he heard his mother walk past with a derisive snort.

"Not dating my ass," Julia muttered.


	11. Valentine's Day (Rated M)

**_Happy Valentine's Day! I hope that you all had a lovely day, Single, Taken or otherwise. And hey, if you don't have a boyfriend/girlfriend(or even if you do) on this Hallmark holiday, take a moment to think about YOU, and to love everything about YOU for a moment. Love your own little quirks, love your own bad jokes and the things that make you YOU (because no one else can claim them!). Own them! Love them! You are unique, and *I* love you for them._**

**_****Now then, BEFORE you read this chapter, ****PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**** This is a smut chapter, romance chapter, lemon chapter, sexytimes chapter, "M" rated chapter. Have I gotten my point across? (HINT: THERE IS SEX AHEAD).****_**

**_That means, if you don't want to read that sort of writing (OR you aren't old enough to read that sort of stuff), then I'm sorry, this chapter isn't for you. I'll be updating again soon, but just, don't read this one. If you do decide to not read this warning that I have bolded, italicized, underlined and done everything to call you attention to, and then write me a nasty review or PM asking why I wrote a sexy chapter, I shall direct your attention back here and say that you need to learn how to read more thoroughly. But really, I'm updating on Valentine's Day (Because when the dude died, and we decided to make him a Saint, what he REALLY wanted everyone to celebrate his legacy by was single people being miserable and couples having sexytimes, THANKS Hallmark), let's put two and two together here people._**

**_To all of you still with me, enjoy! Love! Aria_**

**_***Note: As I have mentioned in previous versions of Frostbitten: Vignettes (Movie Night, Elsa's Modern World Part 2), Jack sleeps shirtless. Please keep this in mind :D._**

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she'd returned to him, and he'd hardly left her side since she had. His mind still reeled at times from that day in the clearing and he'd seen her standing there, like a vision, like one of his dreams. His breath still caught in his chest whenever she turned to smile at him, the long decades of agony and loneliness that he'd felt in the world seeming to just disappear for a moment with her in his embrace once more.

He couldn't stop touching her, as if part of his mind was terrified that if he did she would vanish once more; his hand was always on her back, her arm, around her waist, her shoulders or grasping her hand. As they slept, in their long familiar bedchamber, he kept her tucked close to him; his arms wrapped around her tightly while their legs entwined, and his face tucked into the crook of her neck.

Jack was the first to awaken that Tuesday morning in February, as he carefully untangled his limbs, kissing her shoulder as he quietly slipped out of bed. He moved soundlessly through his old bedchamber to open the door, wincing as the old hinges creaked as they moved. Peaking outside, he grinned at the breakfast tray and cart that waited patiently, silver domes covering the surface of the tray and stepped to pull the cart inside, china and silver clattering softly as he did.

Elsa groaned softly from the bed, turning over to cuddle into his pillow, her face burrowing into it's white fluff. He smiled, shutting and locking the door as the cart rolled inside, stopping it to quietly remove the silver domes covering the food beneath, setting them on the lush carpet flooring.

"What is that?" she mumbled sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

He sat the last of the domes on the ground and smiled up at her.

"Breakfast," he replied, pouring her a cup of tea and bringing it to her in bed as she sat up. "It's Valentine's Day."

He kissed the top of her head as he handed her the cup and saucer. He could sense the confusion in her voice as he walked back to finish preparing the tray.

"It's what?" (A/N: Scandinavian countries didn't celebrate Valentine's Day until around 1960-ish)

He chuckled, scooping fruit from a crystal bowl onto a dish. "It's a holiday, of sorts, you celebrate your love for your love."

She was silent for a long moment, he glanced up to see her sipping her tea thoughtfully.

"You need a special day for that?" she asked, doubt and confusion still in her voice. "When did this become a thing?"

He grinned, balancing the dish of fruit on one hand and a jar of liquid chocolate in the other as he slid back onto the bed beside her.

"Apparently it's been a thing for several centuries now, we just never knew about it back in the 1800s."

She watched as he set the dish of fruit down between them, setting her own teacup on the table beside the bed, selecting a large strawberry to dip into the dark liquid.

"So what do we do on this Valentine's Day?" she asked, leaning forward to take a bite of the berry when he offered it to her, moaning softly in delight at the flavors. Jack leaned forward and kissed the edge of her mouth, licking at the extra chocolate left behind.

"Well, for one," he started, kissing her again. "You should be lavished with attention and love."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," she said, moving a hand up to run her fingers through his hair.

"And chocolates," he continued, moving to kiss the base of her jawline, and down her neck, his free hand moving to run slowly up her leg. "And flowers. And jewelry."

She murmured incoherently at his attentions, fingers clutching at his bare shoulders as he nipped at her neck. He smiled, pulling back to look down at her.

"Now, now," he chided, smiling at her and leaned back on the bed to select another fruit. "Can't have you ruin your breakfast."

She laughed softly, a breathless chuckle as she watched him select another slice of fruit to dip into the chocolate, holding it up high to let the liquid fall from the banana slice. He moved it quick, the excess chocolate still falling from the fruit to dribble over the front of her white nightgown before he brought it to her lips.

"Oops," he said softly as he grinned wickedly up at her. "How clumsy of me."

She smiled as he slid the chocolate covered fruit between her lips.

"You did that on purpose," she admonished, poking her finger into his chest.

He leaned down to kiss her again, lingering long into the kiss, tasting the chocolate on her lips.

"Perhaps," he admitted. "Perhaps you should take that gown off, wouldn't want to get more on it."

His blue eyes blazed as the nightgown shifted away, leaving her bare on the bed beside him, her hand skimming down to rest on his hip, his own clothing fading away with hers. He smiled down at her again, leaning down to kiss her again, his hand once again roaming across her body while they hungrily kissed. He broke away again, both of them gasping for air as he leaned back to reach again for another berry.

She ran a hand up his arm, silently begging for more of his attentions as he swirled a strawberry in the chocolate and moved the jar to hover over her belly. Smiling, he pulled the berry up out of the sauce and let the sauce drizzle onto her naked flesh, causing her to gasp as the warm chocolate pooled down on her stomach. He brought the berry down, using the fruit to paint a line in chocolate up her middle and then over her breasts, dipping the berry again to cover her flesh with the rich liquid.

He leaned far over her to slide the jar onto the table, the dish of fruit joining it before he turned to smile back down at her, leaning back and bending down to kiss her chocolate covered flesh, his tongue moving out to lap up the dessert.

Her breath came in quick gasps as he kissed, nipped and licked at the chocolate drizzled across her midriff, inching higher and higher with his mouth while one of his hands roamed lower, drifting across the smooth skin of her hips and legs to slowly come up to part her thighs. She moaned, her hands burying themselves in his hair as his mouth encircled her nipple and his fingers stroked up inside her.

She moaned and writhed beneath him, gasping as he kissed, licked and stroked her in a sensational rhythm, crying out his name as he brought her to her peak, feeling him move higher to claim her lips in another kiss as she floated back down from her high.

His hand moved to cup her head, pulling her upright and deepening the kiss as he held her close to him, his other hand moving around her waist as he leaned up between her parted legs, pulling her higher before lowering her, both of them moaning as he slid into her.

She broke away, tilting her head back as he rocked into her, moving his head to kiss at her neck and down to her breasts as she held his shoulders, her nails scoring his skin as she moaned in pleasure. He leaned her back onto the bed, pressing her back into the linens as he moved up to kiss her again, hands moving now to feel her curves as he moved inside her.

Her legs moved up around him, driving him deeper as her ankles fit together behind his back. One of her hands roamed across his back, while the other tangled her fingers in his hair, their lips locked in a passionate kiss as they moved together, moaning as waves of pleasure began to overtake them both.

He moved from the kiss, breathily heavily as he watched her, his eyes hungry, lustful as he leaned back and reached down to rub at the sensitive nub of her sex while he thrust into her. She screamed his name in pleasure, her neck bending back on the bed as she arched up towards him, hands reaching out to grasp desperately as the sheets around her as her body was wracked with pleasure.

She shuddered around him, gasping and crying out as she was overtaken with sensation; he bent low, kissing her again as he pressed deep inside her, finding his own release, and set his forehead on hers, as they both gasped for air.

She moved a hand up over her hair with a shaking hand, smiling at him as he carefully moved to lay beside her, pulling her close to him.

"You know," she said, moving to entwine her fingers with his on her stomach. "I think I'm beginning to like this holiday."

Jack chuckled, kissing her neck. "And this was just breakfast."


	12. Star Wars in Arendelle

**_Fun little vignette idea that popped into my head so I took it and ran with it. I've written about the adults having their fun after the Jewel Ball, but what about all of those kids running around? Enjoy! Love! Aria_**

* * *

Arendelle 2038, Summer (just before the annual Jewel Ball, Henry is 7)

Emma led the small delegation of dignitaries through a tour of the old palace, smiling and happily pointing out the various historical features of the centuries old building. A translator murmured softly towards the back for the older couple from Russia who could connect their heritage to Queen Tatiana's, Henrik's Queen and wife, and looked around at everything with an awed reverence.

Also in the group were two older English duchesses, who kept their heads bent together and whispered back and forth whenever Emma wasn't pointing something out; Emma had to hold back a chuckle at their excited, over-enthusiastic looks whenever she began talking.

The wife of the ambassador from Sweden kept casting disapproving glances towards the duchesses as she spoke softly with Emma's grandmother. Caroline slipped her hand through the younger woman's arm, gesturing up to a painting on the wall and murmuring something to her as Emma pulled open a door to the portrait gallery for the group.

As she held the door open, she frowned hearing children laughing and screaming before they flew through the opened door. Emma stared as what seemed like all of the children that were currently in residence at the palace ran through, all dressed in bathrobes or had bedsheets tied around their necks like capes. Some of them carried sticks, wrapping paper rolls, and a select few had actual toy lightsabers as they ran, turning to fight each other while making the lightsaber "swoosh" noise as they did so.

Jack, the patriarch and mischievous spirit, helped lead the charge of rampaging children before they turned a corner and began to disappear into one of the ballrooms; a startled cry from one of the palace workers was heard from the open door.

Emma stared, stunned, before looking up to see Jamie, dressed in his own robe, carrying one of the youngest children under his arm and his own prized lightsaber replica in his other hand. The little girl giggled madly as Jamie ran to catch up with the horde. He grinned at her as he passed, pausing briefly to kiss her cheek before taking off again.

"Star Wars!" he called back, turning into the open door, the girl still giggling madly under his arm.

Emma turned as he ran off, still staring at the scene she just witnessed before fixing her best smile to her lips and turning to face her group of guests, moving her hand with a flourish towards the portrait gallery.

"To my right here is our portrait gallery, where we keep some of our most impressive works of art. Please, go in without me and see for yourself, I shall catch up with you in just a moment," she said, nodding her head and keeping her smile brilliant.

The Russian couple nodded as their translation finished, giving her a brief smile and entering the room, speaking quickly to each other and gesturing at their translator who nodded along, responding to a question. The duchesses giggled at Emma, still whispering to themselves as they followed, and Caroline leading the Ambassador's wife in behind them. Caroline turned her head to smile at Emma before Emma spun around and clipped off in the direction the children had ran.

She slid into the ballroom they had run into, the children scattered around the room in their mock battles while they still made the lightsaber noises, laughter the loudest noise that echoed around the room. Jack floated in the air towards the center of the room, one hand wrapped around his throat as two boys with black helmets on raised their hands up. Three girls piled on top of them, shouting and smacking them with their wrapping paper tubes while Jack removed his hand, laughing down madly at them and floating around gleefully.

Emma scanned the room, finally making eye contact with Jamie, who gave her a nervous grin and a wince as she stared at him. He came over to her, still smiling and gestured to the playing children around them.

"You said keep them busy today," he offered. "I got them all to settle into the movie theater and we watched Star Wars."

"I can see that. At what point did you go from watching Star Wars to playing Star Wars?" she asked, watching as Henry was lifted up by an older boy, shouting and pointing his green lightsaber toy at one of the other boys in a Darth Vader helmet, who answered with a battle cry of his own.

Jack was in the mix as well, using his staff to block various attacks and blowing children backwards with blasts of snow, with loud delightful screams from them. Emma felt her anger and shock at the situation fading as she watched all of them play.

"Umm, that would probably have been when Henry and I went and got our lightsabers," Jamie admitted, answering her question. "Then everyone who had one went and got one. Then we had to get something for the kids that didn't. If you get a complaint about piles of wrapping paper from the staff, that wasn't my idea, okay?"

Emma looked back up at him, raising a brow and sighed.

"Jamie," she started.

"I know! I know, I'm sorry. I know this is a big deal for you, with Anton trying to see if you are ready for the responsibility of the throne and all. I just," Jamie started, bringing his hands up quickly. "They just started running around a lot in the theater, and I didn't want to break the equipment, so Jack suggested coming here! And, I thought it was a good idea. We just didn't know you would be giving the tour just then."

Henry ran over to them, wrapping his arms around Emma's middle. "Mom! Did you see me? Did you see me fighting Kristoffer?"

Jamie gave her a wide smile, setting his free hand on Henry's head. Emma smiled down at him, starting to laugh and nodded.

"Yes, I did. Are you having fun?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously, turning when his name was called and running off.

"Bye mom!" he called, raising the plastic toy up as he ran back into the fighting fray.

Emma shook her head, smiling as she watched. "Where is Marit?"

Jamie turned, scanning the crowd of children before pointing to the girl he was carrying earlier, her back to Henry as they moved their toys around to fend off their small attackers.

"She's fine, she's having a blast being able to play with her big brother. I've got this handled, trust me," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She chuckled, looking up at him. "Okay, okay," she conceded, holding up her hands. "I'll go back to my tour. Try to keep them contained though, please?"

He chuckled. "Yes ma'am," he replied, bending down to kiss her.

Echoes of "ewww" and "gross" sounded from around them as he did so, causing them both to smile and break away. Jamie lunged forward, raising his own saber and chasing after shrieking children, his bathrobe spinning out as he turned around. Emma stayed in the room for a few moments, watching as Jamie and Jack got into their own mock sword battle with the children around them cheering and chanting as they moved in a circle.

Emma shook her head, still smiling and left the ballroom and rejoined her group of dignitaries in the portrait gallery, a sense of relief washing over her as she heard her grandmother's calm voice explaining the tall painting they were grouped around. Emma turned to glance back at the open door at the ballroom, rubbing a hand absentmindedly over her stomach before turning her attention back to the group and adopting the poise she needed as guide, Crown Princess and future Queen of Arendelle.


	13. Babysitting

A/N: I'm going to start this with saying that there isn't anything WRONG with Henry in this vignette, he's just being a baby. Babies will cry sometimes, and sometimes it just looks like there is no reason for it. Maybe they are tired and refuse to sleep, maybe the world has just overwhelmed them for that time period or who knows what. They can't tell us so we don't know, but there isn't anything wrong with him here, he's just being a young baby.

Also, I do see all of your suggestions for vignettes, and I'm not ignoring them. Some of them are just taking me time to think about so I can write them properly and give them justice (I don't want to just write them to write them and have them turn out bad.) If you don't see one pop up, I might already be planning the idea for Frostbitten: The Full Story as well, so you aren't being ignored!

Enjoy! Please review! Love! Aria

The screams of an upset baby carried through the closed door of Jamie and Emma's rooms, the rest of the palace quiet in the late hour. Inside, Jamie, clad in stained nightclothes and with a thin baby blanket draped over one shoulder, walked in a slow, steady circle around the living room. He worked his arms holding Henry's tiny form up and down in a slow rhythm, attempting to soothe the newborn.

"Shhh," Jamie pleaded with him, turning bleary, bloodshot eyes up at the ceiling and silently begging his son to sleep.

Emma worked in the small kitchenette, heating up a bottle for Henry. Her outfit was much the same, stained pajamas with her blonde hair pulled up high into a messy tail that threatened to come down at any moment. There was a look of panic and sleep deprivation in her eyes as she stared at the bottle, testing the liquid's temperature before hurrying over to her husband and son.

"I know honey, I'm sorry. Here, have this," she crooned to him, passing the warmed bottle over to Jamie.

Both parents sighed audibly when, after fussing and moving his angry face around, Henry accepted the bottle and then quieted. His bright red face from crying calmed as he looked up at his father with big blue eyes, his mouth working greedily at the bottle. Emma groaned, leaning her head against Jamie's shoulder.

"They didn't say it was going to be this hard," she murmured, rubbing her hand over his back.

Jamie sighed, laughing slightly to himself before leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

"Go get some sleep, I can manage an hour or two by myself," he said.

She didn't move for a moment before slowly moving to look up at him, resting her chin on his arm.

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"One of us might as well get some sleep, and you know by now he's going to fall asleep with this bottle and I'm not going to be able to let go of him," he said, looking down at Henry, who was still watching Jamie.

Emma sighed, not needing much more persuasion and stood up on her tiptoes. Jamie leaned to the side, giving her a quick kiss before righting himself.

"Come wake me if you need me," she said, turning to shuffle off to the bedroom, the door clicking shut behind her.

Henry began to fuss again, coughing around the bottle causing Jamie to pull it away and shift the baby's tiny body to rest against his shoulder. He gently tapped his hand on Henry's back, waiting patiently until the boy burped before carefully pulling him away, wiping his mouth and offering him back the bottle. Henry eagerly accepted the meal, staring back up at his father again.

"Yeah, I've got you figured out," Jamie muttered to him. "Eat, sleep, and poop. That's all you do."

Henry gave Jamie a long blink in response, causing him to chuckle.

"Glad we understand each other boyo," he said. "Let's try to continue that in the future."

Jamie walked over to one of the tables in the living room area, bending carefully to pick up one of the remotes and thumbed on the television. He yawned, turning his head into his shoulder as he did so.

"Oh, I'm going to get my revenge on you someday," Jamie muttered, looking through the various channels for something to watch. "Just you wait. One day when you want to sleep, I shall have my revenge, and it will be glorious. And you'll never know why I'm smiling so much."

Henry began to cough again, choking on the milk he was eagerly eating. Jamie sighed, repeating the process from earlier.

"Gotta slow down boyo, food isn't going anywhere."

Jamie wiped Henry's mouth again, attempting to give him the bottle again but the newborn started crying again, tiny fists coming out of his swaddling blanket and his face turning bright red. Jamie groaned, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"No, no, little man, you got the order wrong. You're supposed to sleep after eating, not scream," he begged, setting the remote down and beginning to walk in another slow circle with the squalling infant. "Shhhh."

Jamie tried giving him the bottle again, which Henry turned his head away from and began to scream louder from. He tried giving the baby his pacifier which was also refused. He checked his diaper, changed how he was holding him and briefly debated getting Emma when all of those options failed.

"Shhh," Jamie begged, rocking Henry. "Shhh Henry, it's okay. It's just you and me, just you and daddy for," he checked the clock. "Another two hours so mama can get some sleep. Then it's daddy's turn."

Henry still screamed on, oblivious to Jamie's pleas. Jamie carefully laid him down, rewrapping him in the tight swaddling cloth that Emma had showed him how to do. That seemed to calm him a bit, turning Henry's screams into hiccupping sniffles. Jamie sighed, scooping him up again and holding him close.

"I'm looking forward to when you can talk," he said, attempting to give Henry the rest of his bottle. "Though not when you can talk back."

Henry hiccuped in reply, then yawned widely and showed his toothless mouth.

"You can say that again," Jamie agreed, walking over to the table holding the television remote and bending awkwardly to pick it back up again.

Henry started to cry again.

"No!" Jamie exclaimed, looking down in alarm. "No, I just wanted to change the channel," he bemoaned, glancing up at the home shopping network advertising jewelry on the screen before him. "At least let me put it on something in English, please?"

Henry's cries ramped up again, his face reddening as his unspoken anger at the situation continued. Sighing, Jamie quickly bent down, grabbed the remote and flipped through several channels while bouncing Henry on his arm and cooing to him in an attempt to calm him.

"Rough night?" Jack's voice came from behind him.

Jamie jumped, startled at Jack's presence and the plastic remote clattered to the floor. Jack chuckled, stepping forward to scoop it up and smiled down at the displeased infant.

"Yeah," Jamie said on an exhalation. "You could say that. He's been like this all day, just unhappy with everything we try to do. I told Emma to get some sleep, she looked like she was about to fall over."

Jack chuckled, patting Jamie's shoulder as he stepped behind him and set the remote on a table and leaned his staff against it.

"You don't look too much better yourself kid."

Jamie grimaced, turning around and still softly moving Henry up and down in his arms. "I can't remember the last time I slept for more than an hour," he admitted, looking down at Henry. "I told him I'll have my revenge someday in the future."

Jack smiled, holding out his arms. "Here, let me take him."

Jamie looked up, surprised. "You?"

"Yeah me, I had a kid, remember?"

"Yeah, like 200 years ago," Jamie said, shifting Henry slightly as the baby's crying continued.

Jack's lips twisted in a slight scowl. "You don't exactly forget. Besides, I don't need sleep and you look like you are about to fall over."

Jamie sighed, giving a tired smile down at his son. "It's," he paused. "It's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be."

Jack grinned again, stepping forward and taking Henry from Jamie. "Go get some sleep, I'll manage just fine."

Jack moved the bundled baby around in his arms, smiling down at Henry and tucking him into the crook of his arm. Henry's cries softened, slowed and then stopped entirely in a matter of a few minutes. Jamie stared at Jack, looking between his smiling friend and the drooping eyes of his son.

"You did a magic on him, or something," he accused, his arms falling limply at his sides.

Jack chuckled, swaying back and forth slowly as he looked down at Henry's small form. "No, I did no such thing. Henrik did the same thing with me."

Jamie threw up his arms, turning in a small circle before stopping and staring at the two. "Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believeable."

Jack looked up at him, smiling. "Turn that TV off and go get some sleep. And sleep as long as you need to, you both need the sleep."

"But if he gets hungry-" Jamie started.

"I'm sure you have things in the fridge, Elsa or I can find someone if we need to. We've done this before, thank you. Go get some sleep, now," Jack said, giving Jamie a pointing look.

Jamie sighed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay," he said, stepping over to the television and pressing the power button to turn it off. "Where is she anyway?" he asked, leaning back to look out the window as he headed for the bedroom.

"Visiting with Anna," Jack said softly, moving Henry's blanket to tuck in around the baby. "She wanted to be alone."

Jamie opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say and simply nodded, hand resting on the doorknob to the bedroom.

"Well, um, thank you," he finally said, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth while he yawned. "I, we, it's-"

"Sleep," Jack said, gesturing with his head for him to go to bed.

"Right," Jamie said, opening the door and giving Jack a small wave.

He shuffled across the bedroom floor, navigating his way to their large bed by memory and flopped down onto the mattress, pulling the covers over him with a satisfied groan and pulling his pillow to the preferred angle with his arm. Emma stirred beside him.

"Wha? Where's Henry? Everything alright?" she asked groggily, turning over in her sleep.

Now settled into the bedclothes, he tossed an arm over her and pulled her close to him.

"Jack came by, he and Elsa are going to babysit. Sleep. Sleep while we can."

"Wha?" she started again.

"Sleep." he said, moving his head to nuzzle in her hair. "Enjoy the sleep."

She gave a weak, sleepy chuckle and shifted closer to him before they both quickly fell asleep.

Outside in the living area, Jack still stood holding Henry, who was now fast asleep in his bundle of blankets. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, grimacing slightly at the late hour; he felt sorry for Jamie and Emma. They'd gone into the whole process so excited and willing to do everything on their own, despite numerous offers of help from staff and family members. Jack had been flying around outside and heard Henry's displeased howling, reminding him of the late nights with Henrik and came to investigate. One look at Jamie's features had convinced him to send the boy to bed. Jack chuckled, looking back down at Henry.

"You're going to be a feisty one, aren't you?" he asked. "Yeah, you get that from me. And your mom. But she gets that from me. Though your dad has his moments too."

A soft knock sounded on the door, causing Jack to look up and slowly walk over to the door, quietly opening it. He quickly held up a finger to his lips, gesturing for silence as Elsa pushed the cracked door open and entered, gently closing the door behind her. She turned and raised a brow at him, smiling.

"Working your magic I see," she said, looking down at the sleeping baby.

He grinned and shrugged a shoulder.

"You should have seen Jamie," he said quietly. "Looked like he was going to fall over on his feet."

"Well, Henry is was 3 weeks old? 4 weeks? I think I was about at my wits end with Henrik around that time."

"You just tried doing everything though, like they are."

She crossed her arms, walking over to look down at Henry. "You want to do everything though. You want to be awake all the time and not miss a thing at first, and then when your body needs sleep you fight it. Then when you want them to sleep, and cooperate with you, they do just the opposite."

Jack shifted his arms slightly. "Here, let's see if he will let you hold him. He's been out for at least an hour now."

She moved her arms to cradle the baby, smiling down as she shifted him into her embrace and tucked the blankets around him. Henry scrunched up his nose, shifting his limbs around slightly in his blankets before settling back down to sleep. She smiled up at Jack.

"I've missed this," she admitted, swaying slightly with the baby in her arms. "Feels like just yesterday it was Henrik at times."

Jack smiled, rubbing a hand over Elsa's shoulders as she swayed with the sleeping baby.

"Yes, but now the best part is, we can give him back in the morning and go have fun of our own. That's the joy of being grandparents now."

Elsa chuckled, looking up at Jack. "I could get used to that. When did he eat last?"

Jack shrugged. "Not sure, he will likely be hungry soon. I'm sure those new bottle things they have are around here soon."

Elsa scrunched up her nose. "I rather think nursemaids were healthier."

Jack smirked, walking to the kitchen area and began to open cabinets and drawers looking for baby food. "Depends on who you are talking about dear. You forget that most nursemaids miscarried or lost their children."

Elsa opened her mouth, frowned and closed it again. "I hadn't thought about that. That is a rather valid point."

This continued through the morning, trading Henry between them as Jack found the stash of pre-made bottles in the fridge and figured out how to heat them up in the microwave; he gleefully accredited his time living with Jamie as a bachelor to learning how to do that. They changed on the cloth covered table against the far wall in the living area, stacks of diapers and changing materials stacked neatly below the padded cloth Henry lay on.

Jack and Elsa chatted softly, fondly smiling at Henry as they recalled their own time raising their own son two centuries prior; they made comparisons and pointed out differences to how things were now as to then.

The sun rose, the colors of the sky changing vividly as Jack held the wide eyed baby next to the window to see the change in daybreak.

"Probably too young for flying," he joked, turning to smile at Elsa. She looked appalled.

"Yes," she exclaimed. "Much too young for flying."

Jack laughed, turning back to let Henry's bright eyes stare out at the clear morning sky, the baby seeming to be fascinated by the vivid colors outside.

Near noon, Jack turned a confused look on the closed bedroom door leading to Emma and Jamie's room as he was attempting to make a new bottle for Henry; they had used up all of the pre-made ones. The bedroom door was flung open and Emma stood in the doorway, looking slightly panicked but significantly more well rested. Jack raised an eyebrow at her, the small measuring cup and canister of baby formula still in his hands.

"Everything okay?" he asked, setting the items down.

"Henry," she said, looking around with wide eyes and stepped forward.

Jack stepped over, smiled at her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa has him," he said, pointing to Elsa sitting on one of the armchairs with Henry carefully propped up on one arm. With her other hand, Elsa waved around and conjured up snowflakes and small snow images on her palm, while the baby stared on in mute fascination.

Emma stared for a moment before exhaling and running a hand through her bedraggled hair. "I just-I thought. Jamie was in bed with me, and it's almost noon," she started, one hand moving wildly as she talked.

Jack chuckled, slowly turning her back around. "Go get yourself all cleaned up. We still have things handled out here."

She smiled back at him, leaning back to look at Elsa and Henry once more before retreating back into her room. "A shower does sound amazing," she murmured.

Jack turned back into the kitchen to work on measuring out the mixture once again.

"They are awake?" Elsa asked, turning in her seat to look at him as a tiny snowman danced on her hand.

"Looks like it," he said. "I guess Jamie didn't tell her that we were being grandparents for the evening."

Elsa laughing, waving her hand away to nuzzle noses with Henry. "Well who wouldn't want to watch someone as cute as you?" she asked him, smiling widely and carefully holding him up.

Jack smiled at them, frowning down at the mess he was making and shook his head; Jamie and Emma were up, they could feed him when he needed it next. Henry wasn't going to starve in the next thirty minutes.

Henry apparently thought otherwise because he began to snuffle and whine, his lips beginning to turn downwards for a cry that his needs weren't being met when Emma emerged again, followed closely behind by Jamie.

"Thank you," Emma breathed, immediately catching Jack up in a hug. "That was wonderful. To sleep for that long, and then get a shower as well that wasn't 2 minutes long. That was just, thank you."

"Yes," Jamie agreed, looking down at Henry's downturned face. "Though apparently he didn't think so."

"He's just hungry," Elsa said, smiling at them. "We couldn't really figure out how to make more bottles for him."

Jack gestured to the counter where a spray of the white powder littered the area around the canister. "I tried, but, I failed."

Emma laughed, releasing Jack from her hug and stepped over to the area and began to quickly measure out the proper mixture.

"I've done it so much now I think I could do it in my sleep," she said.

Jamie stepped over and took Henry from Elsa, smiling down at him. "Hey boyo, did you have a nice time with Jack and Elsa?"

Henry hiccuped in reply, slowly moving his head to look around the room. Jamie chuckled and cradled him in his arm.

"Thank you both, that was, as Emma said, amazing."

"I feel kinda bad, you waking up and he's fussing again," Jack said, grimacing a little.

Jamie sighed, looking down at Henry's pouting face as Emma still worked in the kitchen behind them to prepare his bottle.

"I suppose that's going to be the story of this little guy for the next good while though, only satisfied for a little while," Jamie said. "Am I right?"

Henry began to pout and fuss harder into a cry as Emma hurried over to him, carefully working the bottle into his mouth.

"Here you go honey," she crooned. "I'm going to remind you of all of this when you're older."

"That's what I told him last night," Jamie said, smirking at her.

"Oh, I'm sure he will hate us as a teenager, all the parental revenge we shall enact on him," Emma said, smiling up at Jamie. "But then, it isn't all bad. Sometimes are pretty great."

Jamie carefully moved his arm not holding Henry to wrap around Emma's shoulders as she still held the bottle to feed him. Jack stood back and smiled, looking at the young happy couple holding their precious baby. He leaned back and picked up his staff from where it was leaned against the wall and wrapped an arm around his own beloved wife.

"Let me know if you need more help," he said. "And enjoy him being little while you can, it goes fast."

They looked up at him and smiled, thanking them both again for allowing them to get some sleep.

Out in the hall Elsa sighed as they turned to walk down the hall to their own quarters.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just, like I said earlier. I miss it, miss the experience," she said, her voice trailing off a bit.

"But," he prompted, smiling at her.

"But," she continued, looking up at him. "It is rather nice getting to leave now."

He laughed, leaning over to kiss her temple as they walked on to continue on with their day.


End file.
